Out of the Darkness
by Sepia Mortis
Summary: When a cruel twist of fate merges the two worlds of muggles and wizards can Harry realize the key to the war may be the one trained to originally kill him or will Severus's past failure to break free of the Dark Lord draw the Order back into shadows. set
1. Out of the Darkness:Chapter 1

Out of the Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: This work humbly uses the imaginative ideas based on the  
wonderful books by J.K. Rowling.  
Chapter 1  
  
What is a life without love? An empty shell with no fire or feeling left. If you look in their eyes you can see the soul of that person has left and the body itself has become broken. This is the image in which anger, fear, and hate are born. This was me. I had no past, no present, and no future. I carried out orders without thought; like a robot with a metal heart. How could I know the soft embrace of a friend or the caressing touch of a lover? I couldn't remember my past and the life I lived was that of a drifter. I cared for no one. How quickly that changed one day with a cruel twist of fate.  
My first memories: a cold, empty alley, the bite of a chilling drizzle. Yeah, pretty sad huh? I was 9 years old; left in a backstreet in downtown London with no memory and left to fend on my own. It is a human instinct to want the company of another human being. That is why I joined a gang named the Immortals. They raised me in a ring of violence and revenge. It was my refuge. A place to hide from the world's cynical eyes. I nursed my anger during these long years. I had a right to be angry with the world. It had denied me the pleasures of childhood and left me alone to face reality. I trained myself to turn pain into anger, anger into hate, and hate to energy which I poured into my training. Not I tear I shed for my broken life. I was taught to fight, to kill... and not to give a damn about anyone but myself. I was an expert with a gun. I could easily pick off a dove sitting on a rooftop sitting 450 yards away. I was also pretty handy with a knife, but my greatest ally was my heated anger against humanity... and the world.  
Anyone who saw me in a crowd would see right away that I don't stick out at all. I am a Caucasian female, about 5' 4" with brown eyes. I have dark brown, shoulder-length hair that is totally straight, but is always tangled and matted due to a lack of combing. Over the years I have begun to dye the end of my ponytail a light gold and have streaked it with red hair dye. I mostly wear black, but on occasion I will wear a dark red or forest green shirt. My ears have been pierced three times and my lip once. Also I wear a 3 in. silver arm band on my left wrist. This was the only memorabilia I have left from my past. It's so tightly put on my wrist that I can neither take it off nor move it up my arm. I also smoke... on occasion... when I'm nervous. So basically I 'm the type of person that a parent would call a "mislead youth" and warn their children to stay away from.  
Understand, in my clan there are three levels of status. First, there  
were the paiges. They delivered messages between gangs. Most pages  
were killed so it would piss off the gang that had sent the page. This  
is how the gangs provoked each other to fight. The second level was  
the sentinels. They were trained in mostly defensive tactics. Their  
job in the gang was to protect the singular leader of the group. (A  
quick note about the leader about our leader; you never saw him. Your  
orders were delivered by paiges. He was called the Elitist.) The  
highest rung, where I worked, was called the Ophiuchus. This word is  
Latin for serpent bearer. We were the Elitist's so called assassins.  
Anyone who threatened his authority would be "taken out." At least  
that's how the public referred to the murders. We knew it was  
different. If we allowed the insurgent to thrive they would eventually  
take over our clan. That meant death to all of the Ophiuchus. The  
cliché, "it was either us or them," states our predicament very well.  
Indeed we were those who held the viper which could strike anywhere  
and at anytime. This is where I received my "pen-name." Raven. Such as  
shown in the poem written by Edgar Allen Poe the Raven is a bird of  
mystery and darkness. Its knowledge is of death and the afterlife. The  
Raven lives a secret life hidden to outside eyes. Such was I. I worked  
the night to my advantage. My victims never saw the attack coming such  
as they would never see the light of day. I always worked alone so I  
could be the most effective. I could become invisible and I never  
failed on an assignment. I was the perfect weapon. The Elitist knew  
this and highly valued my presence. He rewarded my work with  
materialistic items; money, fine clothing, even my own apartment.  
These were fine gifts, but they didn't satisfy my restless soul. I  
preferred to sleep out in the night air, under the stars. I felt  
uncomfortable and unsafe continually sleeping in the same place (after  
all I was wanted in other clans for the deaths of several of their  
elite personnel). Maybe it was my conscience reminding of those I had  
killed. No, it wasn't that. I had never cared. My heart had hardened  
long ago to the horrors of death. It was the dreams. People I didn't  
know writhing in pain; screaming. Then bright blue flames would shoot  
from the floor engulfing the victims; searing their skin till it fell  
off the bone. They melted into ash. Everything in the room has turned  
to an ashened gray- the walls, the windows, the creaking floorboards.  
I saw in there eyes such innocence, such fear. As if they were  
children, unaware of the evils in life. Their pain was so great. Night  
after night I witnessed their deaths. They were not quickly killed as  
I was used to, but were allowed to suffer. This is probably why it  
bothered why it bothered me. This was against all rules of the  
Ophiuchus. It was inhumane. There was only one thing that intrigued me  
about the dream. Always standing directly behind the dying victims  
were three darkly cloaked and masked figures. The person I took  
interest in was the one standing behind the other two. He had greasy,  
shoulder-length black hair. His eyes were dark and cold yet there was  
also something else there. Was it pity, pain? Or was it fear? Fear  
like a sinner that is at the end of his life and knows his time of  
punishment is close at hand. His face was pale and covered with  
perspiration from the extreme stress. His thin lips were pursed  
together tightly in angst. I could see his hands visibly shaking. He  
was very young, possibly just 18. This was the first time in 7 years I  
had felt sympathy towards anyone. As soon as the feeling arose I  
quickly stamped it out. Such feelings could not be present in my life.  
These dreams increased in intensity. I heard the screams in my waking  
hours as well as at night. I tried to squelch them with drugs, yet  
they still came. What have I done to deserve this? Is this my  
retribution? Their eyes. Such terror. Someone save me from this hell!  
My insanity was slipping a little more every time I slept and  
witnessed the deaths of the innocent men, women, and children. My soul  
cried for deliverance, yet none came. I was driven into wandering day  
and night. I ate nothing and slept very little. My concentration waned  
and the narcotics I took dulled my senses. My peers began to see my  
presence as a hazard to the clan. That is when they sent an Ophiuchus  
to my penthouse, but he didn't come as a friend. He came to take my  
life. What irony that I should be killed by the very clan I had  
served!  
I was sitting in one of the reclining chairs, starring into the  
darkness of my apartment. That is when I heard the light footsteps  
behind me. Luckily it was dark so the Ophiuchus could not see that I  
wasn't asleep in my bed. At this point I swiftly crawled across the  
burgundy carpet and was able to retrieve the knife I kept under the  
dresser. The Ophiuchus stood menacingly over my bed, but unknown to  
him I was directly behind him. That is when I attacked; bringing the  
knife down and slicing into his shoulder. He screamed, arching his  
back with swift bite of my steel. He turned to face me. That was a  
stupid move, especially for a trained Ophiuchus. I charged. He made an  
attempt to grab my shirt, but I was the swiftest and dropped to the  
floor below his grasp. Then using the knife's blade I plunged it into  
his calf muscle. My assassin's face was now screwed up with agony. His  
mouth moved in motions of a scream, but no sound came forth. The  
Ophiuchus eyes were now dialated with the fury of a mad animal forced  
to fight for its life. At this point I was without a weapon and had  
begun to race towards the stairs that led to the building's roof.  
After struggling momentarily with his belt the attacker drew forth a  
pistol. He let out a growl of rage before limping after me. On the  
roof I hid behind an air conditioner. I had to get out of here, with  
my life, but there weren't any fire escapes and I was nine stories up.  
I heard the door to the roof slam open. He was there. I could hear his  
heavy breathing; his injured foot dragging as walked across the  
concrete. That's when I screwed up... big time. I had gotten up in order  
to try to move to a safer, more hidden spot; without knowing where my  
adversary was.  
"Got ya'," the Ophiuchus sneered. I could see hatred glistening in his  
eyes. The moonlight showed that he grinning madly.  
I stood like a deer in headlights. From here everything happened in  
slow motion. He pulled the trigger twice. The first bullet whizzed by  
my head nipping the right side of my face. I was not so fortunate on  
the second round. It hit me straight in the left shoulder. The impact  
sent me reeling backwards. Once again I had been extremely dim-witted  
by standing close to the edge of the building. I stumbled and then I  
felt the back of my legs hit the foot-high wall surrounding the ledge.  
Then I fell. I could see the roof disappearing and the windows  
flashing by. I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact. The final  
darkness. So, this was the end? The screaming from my dreams began.  
Like high winds rattling an old house. A thousand voices shrieking in  
eternal damnation. Then a sudden silence. At this point I felt a  
burning sensation on my left wrist. A white hot pain that traveled up  
my arm until it reached the scalp. My skull felt like it would crack  
in half.  
Splash! Water? The odd pain was gone, but I needed to get to the  
surface for air or I would drown. My mind urged me to swim to the  
surface, but my worn body was too exhausted. Besides it didn't matter.  
My life was over. I didn't want try anymore. That is when I felt an  
arm reach around my waist; it was pulling me upward. I attempted to  
see, but found instead that the water was too murky to see my rescuer.  
We broke through the surface and I inhaled the sweet essence of the  
summer air. I opened my eyes to find I was alone; my savior was gone  
and only the darkness remained. After a few agonizing minutes of  
swimming I drug myself ashore. The wet, gritty sand stuck to my hair,  
clothes, and skin. It stung so much when it touched my bullet wound  
that it caused me to moan. Oh stop your whining. This pain is not that  
bad. When you fell on the glass... that hurt. Not this. Come on, suck it  
up! I could feel and smell my blood oozing from my injury. At this  
point I supposed that the bullet had hit a nerve grouping because I  
could no longer sense or move my arm. I watched the crimson pool sink  
into the sand. With my energy waning I looked up at the silver moon  
and twinkling stars that I had watched so many times. Don't give in  
Raven. You're stronger than this. But I am so weary. Oh God just let  
me go to sleep and not awaken. At least I can have peace in death.  
From this point my vision became hazy and I drifted into a semi-sleep  
caused by stress and probably my loss of blood. Colors drifted before  
my eyes. Shapes and sounds I had never experienced. I felt my body  
shaking feverishly; uncontrollably. And then somewhere in the recesses  
of my mind something brought me to my senses. I got up as if I was a  
dilapidated puppet sloppily controlled by strings. My limbs felt  
weighted and I weakly got to my feet. That's when my blurry eyes  
beheld the sight of a castle. The turrets grasped the clouds as if  
they wished not to be bound to Earth. An infinite number of windows  
glowed invitingly and their light was thrown upon the lake creating an  
eerie reflection; twisting reality. I cradled my hurt arm as I  
staggered toward the castle. Do I wish to take a chance and enter this  
citadel? I won't survive long if I don't find something to stop the  
bleeding. Jesus! How stupid can you be? Just standing there and giving  
him an open shot. Forget that now. Concentrate. Damn, what I wouldn't  
do for a stiff drink.  
I finally arrived at the huge oak doors of the fortress after climbing  
a multitude of steps. Alright, you've sneaked into places that were  
heavily guarded this will be a cinch compared to that. Just get in  
quickly, find some bandages and maybe some antiseptic, and leave  
without being seen. Yes, this will be easy.  
I opened the one of the massive doors which to my great displeasure  
creaked. Just my luck! The entrance hall was huge. The stone pillars,  
which lined the corridor, stretched from the floor all the way to the  
ceiling where they curved forming archways. Light was provided by  
torches that lined the aisle. When did modern civilization revert back  
into the dark ages? I walked into this giant room almost expecting  
some baron and his wife to come gliding down the stairs. At the foot  
of another flight of stairs was a group of chattering kids. They were  
dressed in black robes and uniforms. Oh shit! Did they see me? Quickly  
I dove behind a column. I thought over my predicament; I was wearing a  
long black duster, jeans, and turtleneck; this was similar to what all  
those children were wearing and you can't see blood on all black. The  
hole in my clothes, the bullet had made, wasn't extremely noticeable  
either. Hmm. What about all that sand? When I looked down I could see  
I was still speckled with the minute particles. After gingerly dusting  
off my clothes I approached the crowd. Indeed I looked older than most  
of the kids, but I hoped they would just overlook that "small"  
difference. Through catching bits of conversations I learned this was  
a school called Hogwarts. What an odd name for a school. Suddenly, the  
group started to filter through a second pair of large wooden doors. I  
looked up. I must really be delusional. The sky's inside, or was there  
no roof to this building? No, I can see the ceiling... sort of. And  
indeed there was the outside sky plastered upon the castle's ceiling,  
stars and all. Well I've definitely lost it. They led apparently to  
the dining area, because on each side of the walkway there were two  
tables set up with what seemed like hundreds of teenagers sitting at  
them. Their ages ranged from around 11 to 18. All of their eyes  
followed my group's nervous approach to the front of the room. There  
in front of us was a table set up where many adults were sitting.  
Probably the teachers. At the center of the table was an extremely old  
man. His long white beard must have been at least waist length. He was  
dressed in deep purple robes that were embroidered with gold thread.  
He wore a matching pointed hat. He was staring at us over a pair of  
half-moon spectacles. His eyes were like a pair of blue search lights  
that could see into your soul and discover your deepest secrets. I  
averted my eyes in an attempt not to be noticed. I hope he doesn't see  
me. He'll know... he'll know I'm not one of them. Please don't let him  
see me. But he did see me and continued to watch me as I walked toward  
the table. Now I felt fear... I must run; I must escape. The fear of  
being watched by that ancient man took charge of my senses. I began to  
back away. I still couldn't break my eyes from his gaze. There was  
something alluring, mysterious about this man.  
"Hey! You're not from Hogwarts!"  
It was one of the young students I had standing next to near the back  
of the group. He was a short sandy-haired boy with light brown eyes.  
With this comment I could feel all the eyes in the dining room fall  
upon me. It went deadly quiet and I could see a few of the teachers  
standing up to catch a glimpse of me, the "imposter."  
Now I must explain that I had been taught as a young Ophiuchus three  
main rules for surviving when infiltrating a foreign or enemy  
encampment: Attempt to dress according to the adversary so you can perform your assignment the easier Avoid contact with the opponent If identified exit the facility as quickly as possible and if the most dire of circumstances should prevail... take a hostage  
  
Well, the situation provided itself, so I automatically put into action rule number 3. I grabbed the boy with the sandy hair before anyone had a chance to act against me. Since he happened to be quite short it was easy for me to reach around his neck and secure a tight hold on his windpipe. All of the teachers at the table immediately got up with a start and several gasps of horror could be heard around the room. I began to walk backwards quicker than before. Under me steely hand I could hear the boy spluttering for air. My grip loosened slightly for a dead hostage can be of no use.  
Since I did not watch behind while I was walking I wasn't aware of a  
pair of 18 year old boys had gotten up from the table to my left and  
were standing directly behind me. I didn't know that is until I bumped  
into them. The taller of the two reached out and grabbed my injured  
shoulder. A torrent of new pain washed over my body causing me to cry  
out. I released my captive and struck out with fury; socking him  
directly in the nose and hearing the satisfactory crack as I broke it.  
Damn he had a hard nose! He might have broken my freakin' knuckles!  
He was bent over holding his nose in agony as I pushed past the other  
teen. I bolted to the door, and managed to slip through as another  
student entered. My sight and mind was so clouded with the piercing  
pain I didn't notice the flight of stairs I had just come up earlier.  
I fell down stair after stair. My body was tossed about like a rag  
doll in a dryer. The repeated impacts inflicted more bruises on my  
already battered body. That's about the time I received a tumultuous  
blow to the head. I landed face down on the cold, stone floor. The  
warmly lit hall faded from my view and was replaced by a cold, empty  
void. 


	2. Out of the Darkness:Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
When I awoke I was laying on one of many uniform beds that were  
covered by crisp white sheets. I shifted slightly in order to survey  
my surroundings better, but was overwhelmed by the throb of all the  
bruises I had received last night. I flopped back on my pillow  
exhausted.  
"Ah, I see you've finally awakened," said a friendly voice.  
I was still feeling rather groggy so it took me several seconds before  
I could attach a body to the voice. It was the old man with the  
crystal eyes from the night before. He was sitting in a chair on the  
right side of my bed. He was smiling softly. I still didn't trust him.  
After all you can hide malicious thoughts behind a mask of kindness.  
Such had I done before.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts and I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of  
this school. You seemed to have stumbled in upon the introduction  
celebration for new students last night. If you don't mind may I ask a  
few questions?"  
"Whatever," I said in an offhandedly. You fool. I can lie as easily as  
tell the truth to you.  
"What's your name?"  
"I don't know."  
"How about your home? Where were you born?"  
"I don't know." This time I said it with more contempt. I wasn't angry  
at this, Professor Dumbledore, just the idea of having to revisit the  
fact that I knew absolutely nothing about myself.  
"That is curious," he said almost to himself.  
"What the hell is wrong with that? Listen and listen well cause' I'm  
only going to explain this once! I turned up in the gutters of London  
around the age of 9. I had no memory! No clue as to who I was! That  
holds true today. As for my name; the Immortals called me Raven. I  
have lived for the last 7 years in an apartment awarded to me by the  
Elitist. Now do you have any other questions?!" I spat.  
"Relax child. (Humph! Easy for you to say!) I didn't mean to upset you  
by bringing up your past. But what did mean by the immortals and the  
Elitist?" he questioned calmly (This man was grating on my nerves! He  
showed no emotion. He was like a smiling brick wall!)  
"The clan that I lived with was called the Immortals and our leader  
was the Elitist."  
"Now that we have become acquainted, Raven, I wish to tell you about a  
choice that you must make. Usually in a situation of this matter I  
would return the person to their home, but the circumstances in which  
you've arrived... are interesting. So, I wish to make it open to you to  
be able to enroll in Hogwarts," Dumbledore stated in a business-like  
matter.  
Once again you are at a crossroad Raven. You can return to a life of  
destruction... or... you can start again. Start with a clean sheet of  
paper and re-draw yourself. This still isn't much of a choice  
considering the death warrant that's on my life back in London.  
"Very well. I accept your invitation to this school," I said quickly.  
"We will speak again when you have regained your health."  
"I'm fine now!" I hissed. From resting on my elbow I sat up stiffly  
feeling the rejection of my sore muscles. As I stood dizziness came  
over me and I wavered for a moment, but then shook myself and then  
stood firm. I looked down to realize my clothes had been replaced by a  
hospital gown. I frowned in disgust. My arm was bound in a sling and I  
had a bandage over where I had hit my head..  
After retrieving my clothes I struggled to get them on without  
bothering my injured shoulder. Professor Dumbledore then rejoined me.  
I had noticed that the pictures moved. At first I thought it was just  
the way the light was reflecting, but then I saw they clearly could  
walk about in their portraits. There is something definitely odd about  
this school.  
"They move... the people in the portraits move," I said to Dumbledore.  
"Yes, I know it never seems to amaze me either," he remarked, his eyes  
twinkling.  
"This is something I wish to explain to you Raven. This is no ordinary  
school of learning. The people you saw last night are witches and  
wizards. This is where they come to learn how to use magic,"  
Dumbledore explained.  
I stared in disbelief and then narrowed my eyes, "Your joking! There  
is no such thing except in children's tales. Do not attempt to deceive  
me for I am no child! I have seen things that some men only have  
nightmares about!"  
That is when he withdrew a slinder stick from his robes.  
"Now watch. I believe a demonstration will be the best way to prove  
that what I say the truth," he said calmly.  
He pointed the, what I supposed was a wand, at a role of bandagers  
that sat by my night stand. It expanded then started to grow silky  
white fur. It formed ears, a tail, four legs, and two glassy green  
eyes. Before my eyes the bandages had formed into a kitten. Holy shit!  
He wasn't kidding!  
"Do you believe me now?" he said softly  
"Yes," I stammered.  
"I must explain why I have allowed you to remain at Hogwarts. If an  
ordinary muggle, non-magical folk, were to come near Hogwarts they  
wouldn't be able to enter the grounds, but you... you have come through  
the magical shield," he spoke with a sudden element of seriousness,  
"Also your wound was not made by a muggle bullet. It was traced with a  
certain poison that allows the injury not to be healed with magic.  
That's why you have to let you shoulder mend naturally."  
"So you think I am a witch or something?"  
"Exactly," he said with a nod.  
"Now because of your age you will be place in six year classes. You  
are about 16 aren't you?" he questioned  
"I guess, but wait... I don't know anything about magic. How can I go  
into a sixth year class when I've had no experience?"  
"I have asked one of our teachers to make up a potion that will allow  
you to remember all that you see or read for a period of 73 hours. I  
will give you the books from the main classes for the first five  
years. The rest you'll pick up on the way," Dumbledore stated.  
"To be able to start the term you will need supplies. I'll send  
letters to the shops in Diagon Alley. They will send the books and  
uniforms you need for the school year."  
"I have money. I won't accept charity. It's in an account in the  
London International Bank under the name Steven Callow."  
"Very well. If you that is what you wish I will have your money  
converted into our currency, but in the mean time you need to be  
sorted into one of four school houses. There is Gryffindor, Slytherin,  
Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. To do this we use the Sorting Hat. So place  
this hat on your head and it will sort you."  
Sounds simple enough. Yet, how can a hat make a decision. Oh yeah,  
it's probably magic.  
From a dusty hat box Dumbledore retrieved a black pointed cap. It was  
patched and torn from centuries of use. He placed it on top of my  
head. It was slightly too large and slipped over my eyes. We waited in  
baited silence. Alright this is stupid...  
"Stupid you say," came a wizened voice from somewhere in the  
boundaries of the hat.  
"You think yourself hardcore, impenetrable; yet you have great  
internal weakness. (Shut up! You know nothing of my life!) Oh, but I  
do. I can see everything you have felt, heard, said, or done. You have  
taken lives, abused your body, and trained yourself not feel. (Damn  
you! Stop it!) You can't sleep. You're haunted by dreams of death and  
decay. (No, I don't want to see them. I don't want to hear their  
screams. They were all innocent... all of them.) Your hate has become  
strong yet there is still hope of redemption for you. You are caused  
pain because you sympathize with those tortured and killed. (I can  
stop the pain if I will it all away... if I will it all away.) Your will  
is strong, but it can't always help you. Sometimes you need others for  
support. (I need no one.) You fear nothing; death nor life. You know  
there are some things that time erase. You live in a harsh reality.  
You past actions speak of a Slytherin yet all of your characteristics  
point to that of a Gryffindor. Understand child you must live in the  
present. Forget the past. Gryffindor, yes, that will be your house."  
"Congratulations on being accepted to Gryffindor," Dumbledore said  
smiling as he lifted the Sorting hat off my head and back into the  
box, "I will notify the teachers and students of your arrival. You are  
aware that due to last night's occurrences that your first experiences  
with your fellow students might not be pleasant."  
"A cold shoulder has never bothered me before," I said shrugging. I've  
been a loner all my life. Being ignored is what I am used to, and if I  
get any shit... well let's just say they'll end up with a black eye and  
a split lip.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Huh?" I had been lost in my thoughts and wasn't aware that Dumbledore  
was still in the room.  
He spoke again, this time more loudly, "Would you like breakfast?"  
"I guess."  
"Follow me Raven. All of the students have gone to class and the  
dining hall is empty."  
So, I followed him down passage after passage until we had reached the  
large wooden doors. He sat down at the end of one the students'  
tables. With a flick of his wand silver platters appeared filled with  
eggs, toast, bacon, and waffles.  
"What would you like to drink?" he questioned  
"Red wine is fine."  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in disapproval at this request, but  
complied with a second quick movement of his wand. I took a sip before  
sitting down the glass to stare at the ceiling.  
"Beautiful isn't it," Dumbledore said while watching me scrutinize the  
detail of the sky, "and it's all a mirage."  
That's about the time when a tall, dark figure came swooping through  
the pair of large wooden doors. With the proud way he carried himself  
I could see he was one of the professors. He unlike Dumbledore wore  
all black robes. Greasy shoulder length hair framed his pale face. His  
jaw was set tightly as if he held contempt for everyone. His eyes were  
empty black pools. No sympathy toward life resided in those endless  
abysses. I know you. I've seen you somewhere... but I can't ... I can't  
remember.  
"Headmaster, the potion you asked for," the man silkily whispered.  
This man, could it be the boy... the boy in my dream. Yes, the same  
facial features...  
"Thank you Severus. Oh, I would like to introduce you to our new  
student. Her name is Raven and she has been sorted into Gryffingor,  
and Raven this is Professor Snape. He will be your potions teacher,"  
Dumbledore said cheerfully.  
Until this moment I hadn't realized I had been staring. When Professor  
Snape suddenly looked over at me I quickly averted my eyes from his  
icy glare. Boy, he must be really pissed at someone, look at that  
death stare.  
"Is there anything else Dumbledore?" Snape questioned. With the way he  
spoke to Dumbledore, Snape must really have respect for the elderly  
scholar.  
"No. I suppose I will see you at dinner tonight?" Professor Dumbledore  
said.  
"Of course," Snape bowed before turning and stalking out of the dining  
hall.  
"Well he's friendly as a vulture with a stick up his ass; butt sorry,"  
I laughed sarcastically.  
"Now Raven, as long as you remain at Hogwarts you are to show respect  
to the teachers. That means no disrespectful or crude remarks to or  
about the professors," Dumbledore scolded.  
"Er... whoops?" I shrugged.  
"Here is the potion I told you about," he said as he handed me the  
small vile. I inspected the dull green liquid that swirled within its  
confining case.  
If this tastes as bad as it looks... yuck! I shuddered at the mere  
thought.  
"Bottoms up," I said then drank the vile. It was a thick substance,  
but when I finally was able to get down the mucky glob. There wasn't a  
true taste, instead just an intense heat that followed the potion from  
my mouth all the way down my throat. The sensation was so great that  
it caused my eyes to water.  
The rest of the day I spent in the hospital wing beginning to read the  
school books from the first 5 years. Some of the material in the  
volumes seemed familiar like I had been taught it when I was a child,  
but I couldn't remember from where.  
That night Dumbledore came and got me to be introduced to my house. We  
climbed several staircases one which even moved! This place never  
ceases to amaze me. Finally we reached a portrait of a lavishly  
dressed obese woman.  
"Password," she drawled.  
"Opaleye," Dumbledore said quickly.  
The portrait swung open to reveal a portal. We stepped through the  
hole into the brightly lit Gryffindor common room. It had red and gold  
tapestries lining the walls and a roaring fire in the fireplace.  
Several large armchairs were arranged loosely and a group of about  
sixty students were sitting or standing around the room. An elderly  
professor was standing near the door we had just entered. She was  
dressed in forest green robes and had a long pointed hat with a  
pheasant feather suck in it. She was in the later years of her life  
and had a very strict look about her. Well, I better not mess with  
her, she looks like she could bite your head off.  
"Gryffindors I would like to introduce you to your newest class  
member, Raven. I believe last night there was a large misunderstanding  
so I must ask you to forgive her behavior last night," he said  
quietly. Yeah right! Like I care what they think.  
At this point the room became completely quiet. The only sound was me  
cracking my knuckles (It's what I do when I'm nervous and can you  
blame me?).  
"Well everyone up to bed," the female professor said.  
The students filled up two flights of stairs. The boys went to the  
left and the girls to the right. I noticed the same sandy-haired boy  
that had pointed me out the other night. He was very pale and was  
shaking. I sneered at him and he took off like a shot to the boys'  
dormitory.  
"Raven this is Professor McGonagoll. She is in charge of Gryffindor  
tower and if you need anything ask her," Dumbledore commented.  
I stared at her and then gave a nod of acceptance towards her.  
"How may I mail a letter? I wish to send for my personals."  
"If you head to the fifth tower opposite Gryffindor tower you'll find  
the owlery. I know this will sound strange to you, but hand your  
addressed letter to one of the owls and it will take it to where the  
address reads," Professor McGonagoll said stiffly.  
After the Professors left I trudged up the steps that led to the  
girls' dormitory. For the first time in about four days I took a  
shower. I allowed the steamy water to stream down my face; washing  
away all the dirt from my hair and past struggles. A dull sting came  
from the stitches in my shoulder. I stared at the wound. It was red  
around the edges and I could see my veins highlighted with the poison.  
I leaned against the shower wall and let my shoulders sag; relieving  
the stress from the last couple of days. Here in the quiet of my mind  
I could be myself. I wasn't pressured to act or perform in a certain  
way. After drying off and painfully getting into my pajamas. I walked  
out on to the small balcony and sat down. I methodically messaged my  
aching shoulder. The summer breeze caressed my cheek. Although I was  
tired I didn't want to sleep. I was too excited and I didn't want it  
to be ruined by my nightmares. I watched the sky until the darkness  
disappeared and the sun arose. Then my exhaustion became too much and  
I drifted to sleep. When the house began to awaken and started to get  
dressed I slowly opened my eyes. The sunshine fell upon my face;  
warming my body. The bright light filtered through my eye lashes  
blinding me partially. I heard the rest of the girls milling around  
the room. I turned over. I had slept on the balcony all night allowing  
nature to dry my hair although it had become a tangled wreck. The four  
poster beds were mostly empty except for the one closest to me. A girl  
about my age with bushy brown hair was sitting cross-legged studying a  
large book of spells. She glanced at me. She seemed to be the well-  
learned studious type. We looked at each other for what seemed like  
hours. She's not afraid of me. The she averted her eyes and began to  
study again. I got up and dressed. I attempted to comb my hair, but  
eventually gave up and put it into a messy ponytail (especially with  
only being able to use one hand). I headed down the stairs to the  
Great Hall. The minute I entered several heads jerked up to look at me  
and I could hear people whispering as I walked past. I sat at the end  
of the Gryffindor table away from everyone else. The younger students  
glanced fearfully at me. These kids may know how to pull rabbits out  
of a hat but they sure as hell can't fight. They think they're so  
special, but they ain't seen nothing yet. I leaned back on the bench  
and folded my arms. So, your new life begins today, Raven. You will  
succeed in the trials ahead. Failure is not an option. I was trained  
for perfection and that will be the only road which I can travel. 


	3. Out of the Darkness:Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
At the breakfast table I began to write a letter to Mage. She was my  
closest companion in the Immortals. Had that not been an Ophiuchus  
that came to assassinate me that night? I don't understand. Who was  
that man then? Why did I survive that fall and land here? It was like  
a portal. I remember the strong wind that blew when I heard the  
screams. And there was something else. That pain on my wrist under  
this metal cuff. Did it save me? Why? I was happy with death. Why  
couldn't it just leave me be?  
In the letter I would ask Mage to send my personals. This included two  
changes of clothes, my laptop, and my charcoals (I've never told  
anyone this, but I have a sincere passion for drawing. Everything here  
is new. I must say over the years I have learned how to entertain  
myself, since I prefer to be alone. I want to draw everything. The  
turrets, the sky ceiling, and especially the people. I'm especially  
interested in the Professors. Of course, I don't think that I could  
catch the true essence of truth in Dumbledore's eyes.) Oh, I almost  
forgot, I need to tell her to also send my "working gear." This is  
what I use when I'm on a job. It includes my weapons, color contacts,  
and "make-up." (Oh, and when I say make-up I mean the certain details  
I had to add to my body to be accepted by my peers; such as highlight  
formula, white face powder, dark red and black lipstick, eyeliner, and  
a spike dog collar. The Goth forte really rocks. You can get into any  
club around the city.)  
Now before class starts I'd better get up to that owlery and send  
this letter. I ran up several stairs until I reached a trap door with  
a ladder leading to it. I climbed up the rickety ladder and pushed  
open the door. Light filtered through the cracks in the wooden  
shingles. A musty smell reeking of dust and feathers decked the room.  
Through the shadows I could see pairs of yellow eyes glowing. The owls  
were chirping friendly to each other. I walked to the closest owl; a  
large sandy Barn Owl.  
"Er... will you take this to Mage in London on 2791 Crescent Street,  
Apartment 215," I asked hesitantly.  
The owl screeched in acknowledgement and took the letter from me  
before taking to the skies through a small hole in the roof. That's  
over with. Now, what class do I have. Potions at 8:30 a.m. Oh crap!  
I'm late!  
I jumped down the ladder; ignoring my sore shoulder. I flew down the  
staircases and into the dungeons. I held my robes closer to me,  
because the air had suddenly turned crisp. I burst through the dungeon  
door to find the class had already started and Professor Snape writing  
directions on the board. I stood finding myself cracking my knuckles  
again and staring about nervously.  
"So, you finally decided to join us, Gryffindor," he snarled.  
I stayed silent. Don't mess with me.  
"I suppose just because you found favoritism with Professor Dumbledore  
you think you can slack... well, that is a dangerous misconception," he  
continued to hiss.  
I remained standing quietly in the middle of the room as he circled me  
like a wolf preparing for the kill. Alright now you're making me mad!  
I am not to be inspected like I'm a piece of merchandise!  
"Fine. Since you think you know everything already about this class,  
and you don't think you need to show up on time... let's test your  
knowledge," he mused angrily, "What do you add to the Chamela potion  
to get it to separate into two parts: mercury and Wyvern saliva?"  
After a few moments of thinking I answered, despite the furious waving  
of the same bushy-haired girl I had seen that morning.  
"You would need to use the hair of a Maenag," I answered maliciously.  
By the displeased look on his face I had answered correct. I sneered  
before taking a seat near the back of the class. During the class we  
mixed an intricate poison. It was slightly more complicated due to the  
fact I could only use one hand, but I completed it shortly before  
class ended. I left the vile on his desk.  
"Oh next time you want to improve your self confidence choose someone  
who knows a little less chemistry," I laughed sarcastically.  
"Detention and fifty points from Gryffindor," he growled.  
We glared at each other. Each of us was trying to intimidate the  
other, but I wouldn't back down. You don't scare me. I can see through  
your hard shell to your weak insecurities.  
I then turned and swept out of the room. I chuckled to myself. This  
will be an interesting year. I'm already making enemies and it's only  
my first day. I walked down the hallway and away from the chill of the  
dungeon. I was almost to the transfiguration class when I felt  
suddenly weak. My vision blurred and I fell sideways against a wall.  
The stitches burned and paralyzed my body with pain. My books  
scattered to the floor and I felt as if a cold cloak had wrapped  
itself around my body. I couldn't breath. That's when I heard the  
voice. It was soft and low; like the purring of a kitten.  
"Atrae le vite. Sormun calle."  
I felt a warm touch of breath against my cheek. Before my hazy vision  
I could make out a dark shape that was kneeling next to me and  
whispering in my ear. Then the frosty noose that had cut off my  
breathing was released and I was finally able to cough and gasp for  
breath. I looked up, but I was alone once again. My strength had  
suddenly returned. What in the hell was that? I picked up my books and  
headed to my next class. Professor McGonagoll looked up when I entered  
the classroom. She looked over my pale complexion and beckoned me to  
her desk.  
"Is anything wrong Raven?" she asked sincerely  
"No... I just... I just, nothing," I managed to stammer. I felt it was  
better not to discuss my experience in the hall. Besides it's none of  
her business anyway!  
"Then go take a seat. Class is about to begin."  
The day dragged on for what seemed for millenniums. How in the heck  
have these kids dealt with these boring classes for five years I can  
barely stand one day? I found myself falling asleep in Professor Bin's  
class. Although I was fortunate enough that someone dropped a book  
causing me to jerk awake. Finally the last class, herbology, ended and  
I walked back up to the castle. When I reached the girls' dormitory I  
found two sets of packages. One consisted of my school supplies and  
had a note from Dumbledore that read: Here are your school supplies.  
Try out the different wands. You will know which one is right for you.  
Have a wonderful school year!  
The second pile was my personals I had sent for. Mage hadn't written a  
letter. This was disturbing, because I had requested a report on the  
clan's progress, and Mage never failed to answer one of my letters...  
never!  
I had so much work to do that it was quite overwhelming. Shit! I've  
never had so much work on one night. What's with this school? Do they  
want to work us to death or something? I had a two scroll report for  
Professor Bins, a potion to write up and prepare for Professor Snape,  
I had to learn how to transfigure a candle into a mouse, and I still  
had to organize my newly arrived school supplies. I headed down to the  
common room to start my work by the light of the fire. I decided to  
begin potion's homework first. I looked around as I came down the  
steps and saw the girl with the bushy brown hair. She apparently had  
the same idea as myself and was diligently plugging away at the essay.  
I set up my cauldron over the flame and started to put in the first  
ingredients. I was practicing holding a vile of salamander blood with  
my injured hand (I must empress upon you that ever since my shoulder  
was hit by that poisoned bullet my whole arm has been practically  
paralyzed and only recently have I regained feeling in my fingers.)  
when the sudden impulse hit me. My once limp hand convulsed and began  
to grasp the vile extremely tight. I tried to pry my fingers from the  
vile, but I couldn't. It was like my arm was being controlled. Stop!  
What's happening to my hand?! Without warning the vile splintered into  
several pieces, sending shards scraping across my face and jabbing  
into hand. The contents of the vile spewed over my robes; searing the  
skin of my hand that had broken the tube.  
"Damn!" I cursed so loudly that it caused the girl studying across  
from me to jump. I bent over my hand in agony.  
"What happened?" questioned a concerned voice from the corner.  
"Nothing!" I mumbled in pain.  
"Here, let me see," she demanded. The girl had limberly hopped up from  
her arm chair in the corner and had limberly walked over and sat in  
front of me. She swiftly grabbed my hand before I could protest and  
began inspecting the deep gashes. "Well at least there's no glass  
caught in the cuts. Just hold still a minute." She flicked her wand  
and a gossamer stream flowed and tightly rapped around my hand. She  
continued standing there scrutinizing my appearance as if trying to  
remember something.  
"Hey! You're that girl that almost choked Stanley Burnette yesterday,  
aren't you?" the girl questioned.  
"Is that the stupid little bastard's name? That wretch could've gotten  
me into a lot of trouble!"  
"Well you're the one who almost killed him. He should be the one  
holding a grudge."  
"Talk for yourself! I can feel toward anyone how I want so, shut up!"  
"I just brought up the subject, because every time he sees you he is  
scared stiff. I just thought that it would be nice if you apologized."  
Ha! Llike that'll happen!  
I turned from her and started to clean the mess from the broken vile.  
"Listen, I think we started off on the wrong foot. I'm Hermione  
Granger and I already know you're Raven..."  
"Well, thanks for saving me the time of introduction," I interrupted  
derisively.  
"You are not a very social person are you?"  
"Ya' think?"  
"Anyways it's nice to meet you," she concluded.  
I collapsed into a chair opposite her. I was tired of having to  
"control my emotions" all throughout the day, and here was my chance  
to relieve my stress on this idiot and yet I hesitated. Something deep  
inside me yearned to talk to this girl. I suppose it wouldn't hurt.  
After all, if I'm going to thrive in these surroundings I guess  
everyone I meet shouldn't be made an enemy.  
"Are you in all my classes?" I offhandedly asked.  
"Oh, so you want to speak to me now?" she asked sarcastically  
surprised.  
"You can answer my question or not, I really don't give a damn! I have  
a migraine and I don't feel like dealing with a smart ass." I said  
with disgust.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound that way. But yes I am in each  
of your classes. I noticed you were working on Snape's assignment. Do  
you need help?"  
I stopped. Even though I had just been rude to this... Hermione, she  
still offered to assist me. I had never been in a situation like this  
before. For one of the first times in my life I wasn't sure how to  
react. I had always returned kindness with hatred, but I felt  
different.  
"I... I...sure, I suppose," From that moment I began an odd friendship with Hermione. I considered it more of a business partnership rather than a friendship. During the night time we would help each other with our assignments and during the day we live our own lives. We wouldn't sit together or talk. As I said it was a relationship irrelevant to our emotions and only created to possibly better our grades. 


	4. Out of the Darkness:Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
This is how I lived during my waking hours. With night came a feeling  
of dread. Ever since I had entered the castle my dreams had ceased to  
exist, yet in the hours before dawn broke I would awaken, suddenly,  
drenched in sweat, taking deep breaths, and glancing around wildly.  
Someone's watching me. I can feel its eyes. But where is it? I can  
sense something... I know it's here. It was an insane feeling of being  
watched. In my year with the Immortals I had been trained to observe.  
And I knew something was there in the room. Although no matter how  
many times I got up I found the dormitory deserted except for the  
girls themselves.  
About two weeks into my stay at Hogwarts I was introduced to a new  
malice; only this one was easily identified and it had a name... Draco  
Malfoy. Our encounter happened when dinner ended in the Great Hall and  
most of the students had filtered out into to head up to their common  
rooms. I scooted from my normal exclusive position at the end of the  
table down towards Hermione who was furiously scratching out a mistake  
she had just made on an essay she was writing for transfiguration.  
"Having trouble?" I asked while taking out my own set of calligraphy  
pens and parchment.  
"It's just I can't remember whether it was Camiel of Aristed or  
Gramsby of Netherhorn that invented the spell which accidentally  
turned him into a rosebush," she said exasperatedly.  
"I'd go with Gramsby. The spell had already been created by the time  
Camiel was born."  
"You really have a photographic memory! I can't remember half the  
stuff in the chapters without studying."  
"Well if it isn't the little mudblood with her pet muggle," came a  
drawling voice from behind us. My head snapped around at the sound of  
the insult. My eyes narrowed in contempt as I laid eyes on a sneering  
boy with slicked-back blond hair. Along side of him were two hulking  
masses of male testosterone; both of which looked too dull to tie  
their own shoes.  
"Leave us alone Malfoy," Hermione maliciously hissed as she continued  
to work on her assignment.  
"Your really scaring me now!" he mocked, "Where's your little  
boyfriends Potter and Weasley to come to your rescue?" (Alright this  
twit is starting to really bug me!)  
"Shut up Malfoy!!" Hermione continued and had now turned to face her  
tormenter. Malfoy averted his eyes from Hermione and turned his gaze  
on me.  
"It seems your companion doesn't like to talk... or is she just scared?"  
That's it you bastard! I vaulted from the bench an elbowed Malfoy's  
henchman on the left in the stomach. I then pushed past Malfoy,  
practically knocking him over, and used the heel of my hand to slam  
the second tub of lard square in the jaw. The larger ones are out of  
the way now to have some fun! But before I could begin to pummel the  
crap out of that snob he yelled:  
"Expelliarmus!"  
A silver jet of light shot out of the tip of Malfoy's wand that he had  
retrieved from his robes; it propelled me off the ground and sent me  
twenty feet backwards before skidding harshly across the marble floor  
before colliding with a wooden bench. A thin stream of blood flowed  
from my lip. I wiped it on my sleeve and got up to show I wasn't  
deterred by the blast. Then I started to walk back toward Malfoy. He  
stared amazed as he expected me to have run away in fear or something.  
That was a dirty trick, but I have a few of my own. Let's see what you  
make of them. My walk had now turned faster and faster. Now I was  
running at full throttle. Right before I reached him I dropped and  
slid across the slick finish. The momentum I had built up sent me  
hurtling into his shins and he went flying over the top of my head.  
Then I pounced on him and threw a flurry of swift punches at his head  
which he had poorly protected.  
"Stop Raven! Stop! Quick let's get out of here before a teacher sees  
us! Come on!" She had grabbed both of our book bags and was now  
attempting to pull me off of the curled up ball of bruises. With one  
swift tug she tore me away from him. She kept a tight hold on my robes  
until we were safely in the common room.  
"What were you thinking?!" she screamed.  
"Didn't you hear him? He was mocking us! I don't care what you do but  
I won't allow some pissant walk all over me!" I yelled back.  
"But you could have gotten seriously hurt! Why didn't you use your  
wand?  
"What? I don't need any magic tricks to save me! I was trained to  
fight! I live by the laws of life. I would prefer to be the one who  
survives, and you can only depend on what you do yourself... not some  
silly enchantment!"  
Then she looked me straight in the eyes. She wasn't telling me how I  
should do something. She was pleading with me... so I wouldn't get  
injured. She actually cared what happened to me.  
"Why should you care about me? I have done nothing for you. You owe me  
no debt."  
"Do you think that the only reason to care for someone... is as a... a  
reward?" I watched her silently. She was looking toward me with  
sympathy. She was showing me pity. How do I react to this emotion? No  
rule I was ever taught falls within these standards. What do you want  
me to do? I don't understand. Now I could see tears in her eyes. They  
tumbled down her cheeks until they were caught in the web of her  
frizzy hair. The light from the fire threw shadows upon her face;  
extenuating her features and making her look like a sad clown with  
make-up on.  
"Why are you so callous Raven? Haven't you ever cared for someone?"  
she choked her voice still filled with tears.  
I sat on a foot stool and gazed into the fire. I felt despair. I  
didn't feel as though I could interact with anyone now. Had I not been  
taught everything there was to know about being human? Had I not  
learned simply emotions? I knew hate. I knew fear. I knew distrust,  
but was I aware of what any positive emotions felt like. My hand  
tightened in anger. That's when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. At  
first I flinched. Hermione came to sit in front of me.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know about your past and you don't even have to  
tell me, but... we can still be friends... regardless of the past. Can't  
you see that? So, if you're willing I can be your friend." She put out  
a hand to me.  
If I'm willing? I stared at her oddly. I didn't really want to  
respond. Either because I was too stubborn to admit I wanted a friend  
or I was afraid if I answered I would frighten away my companion. 


	5. Out of the Darkness:Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
She sat up with me all that night. We didn't talk. We just enjoyed  
each others' company. That night I felt happy, not proud like I had  
just completed one of my "jobs", but honestly happy.  
The next morning I tiredly ambled down to the Great Hall. A group of  
lazy clouds just kinda' floated around the ceiling. I sat down in my  
normal spot at the far end of the table only to hear my name called  
out.  
"Hey, Raven! Come sit over here." It was Hermione. She was sitting  
with a group of Gryffindor sixth years and beckoned me over. I  
tentatively took up a seat next to her and averted my eyes from all  
those around me.  
"Hermione," I whispered, "I don't think I belong here. I think I  
should move back."  
"Nonsense! Would you not think everyone's judging you for once! Oh, I  
would like to introduce you to a few of my friends." I raised my head  
to look at her nervously.  
"This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ron's sister Ginny. Guys this  
is Raven."  
"Hey! Isn't she the one who beat Malfoy to a pulp yesterday?" asked  
the flaming red-head identified as, Ron. I eyed him suspiciously then  
nodded slowly.  
"Bloody hell you're a good fighter! Anyone who whips up on that prick  
is a friend of mine!" he said laughing. I wasn't sure if he was  
serious or not, but since he continued to appear happy with my  
presence I guessed he had been.  
"It's nice to meet you," said the second boy more formally. I gave him  
a quick "once-over." Scar, glasses, uncombed hair; this kid is either  
a mental delinquent or computer geek that got fried while trying to  
replace a blown circuit. I laughed to myself at this contemplation.  
Ron's sister sat quietly beside him. She like her brother had pure red  
hair, but a quite different stance. Ginny's slender bone structure  
looked as if she would fall apart at the slightest touch.  
"When does Quidditch practice begin?" Hermione asked  
"The team is going to meet this afternoon. We need to agree on a new  
captain and practice times," Harry answered. I watched this boy. He  
was tall and scraggly, but his motions were fluid. He is definitely an  
athlete. Maybe not a physical competitor like in football, but his  
reflex's are swift and he observes every detail around him. How  
interesting this one is. I watched the supple curve of his neck as he  
bent to eat his cereal. What am I doing? Analyzing a boy? Great, I'm  
becoming like one of those "ditzy blondes" who hangs around malls  
waiting for some boy to come pick them up.  
These thoughts flew through my head until I finally found Harry  
staring at me as well. I acted like I was coughing so I could tare  
away from his crystal, green eyes. The silence was a little  
unsettling. I re-adjusted in my seat and gazed down at my greasy eggs.  
  
"What's Quidditch?" My curiosity had eventually gotten the better of  
me.  
"What's Quidditch!? You mean you've never heard of the best sport ever  
played in the history of the world?"  
I glared at Ron for his "smart" answer. Hermione instead began to  
inform me on the basis of the sport.  
"Well Quidditch is a game played in the air on broomsticks. There are  
three types of balls used: a quaffle to score on one of the three  
hoops on either side of the field, a bludger that goes around trying  
to knock players off their brooms, and..."  
"And most importantly," Ron interrupted, "the snitch, which flies  
lightning fast so most of the time you can't even see it. It's people  
like Harry whose job is to catch the buggar. That's how you end the  
game."  
"Sounds like my kind of game."  
"Oh, geez! We're going to be late to Transfiguration! Come on you  
three let's go!" And that was my introduction to the "Boy Who Lived." I didn't know at that time what he had done as a child. He seemed everything a normal, teenage boy should be. Although his demeanor was different. He seemed fazed by something; an eternal veil of sadness resided in his heart. Others may not recognize it, but once you've seen enough casualties you can easily seek out pain. 


	6. Out of the Darkness:Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
That afternoon Harry invited us to come down to the Quidditich pitch.  
Dusk was falling and no longer did summer spread her wings, but was  
replaced with her colder sister autumn. I finally arrived, slightly  
disheveled and extremely sweaty. I hurried on to the field. Wooden  
towers loomed covered with their teams' colors around the area where  
the spectators, I supposed, would watch the sport. Hermione was  
sitting in one of the lower stands next to one of the goal posts.  
"Where have you been? It's almost seven!" she yelled  
"So, I'm slightly late. Your point?" I said perturbed  
"You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"  
"Let's just say I had a little hold up."  
By hold up I meant Filch who had caught me sprinting down the hall  
and, had blessed me out; then threatened to turn me in to Dumbledore  
for disruptive behavior. He definitely has some issues!  
"Where's Harry?"  
"Well just look up," she indicated with her finger. I looked up. Above  
us were seven blurs weaving in and out the bleachers and around the  
goal posts. Suddenly they descended on the command of Harry. They  
softly alighted on the grass; causing a soft wind to swirl up a cloud  
of sand and dust.  
"Great practice!" Harry congratulated the team, "Um, I guess same time  
tomorrow? See ya' guys later!"  
Harry and Ron jogged over from the huddle.  
"Did you see me ace that bludger? I could've knocked half of the  
Slytherin team right off their brooms!" Ron bragged  
"Uh Harry, when's your first game?" Hermione asked  
"Tomorrow against Hufflepuff. I think it will be an easy win, but were  
still not prepared enough for the Slytherin team."  
Our foursome headed back up to the castle. I walked behind the others  
who were chattering cheerfully. What is the point of small talk? I  
mean all it does is take up breath and time. It has no point. Why  
don't people think before they speak? Silence is clear, untarnished,  
perfection; not this mindless racket.  
After working for several hours on a seemingly endless paper for my  
class in muggle relations I put aside the scrolls and sighed. I am so  
tired. I hate working this long, being locked up in a building all  
day, and most of all following their idiotic rules. I mean what's  
wrong with smoking in the lavatory? This whole place is made of stone  
it's not like you can burn it down! And these damn uniforms... ugh. I  
went into the bathroom planning to take a shower. I had only started  
taking off my socks when it turned deathly cold in the room. My breath  
hung suspended in the chilled air; clouding the bathroom's mirror. I  
shivered as I watched letters drawn by an invisible hand emerge on the  
mirror.  
"I... see... you," I read.  
"Whose there?!" I screamed, "Stop tormenting me! Show yourself!"  
As I watched two brilliant red eyes appeared in the mirror as if it  
were a portal to another realm.  
"Are you sure you want to see my true face?" echoed a raspy voice  
"Close your eyes!" Commanded a fast moving body that pushed me away  
from the mirror which I heard shattering the minute I tumbled out of  
the room. Then the same figure ran out the room but stumbled over me  
and we both went rolling down the few stairs that led to the common  
room. I landed on top of it, but for the first few seconds was  
slightly too stunned to make any moves. It's breathing. I then  
cautiously lifted myself off of the mass and backed away quickly. The  
person (or at least I thought it was) rolled over then, spotting me,  
vaulted backward where he perched on one of the cushy armchairs. We  
watched each other. For the first time I realized it was a boy. He was  
wearing black velvet robes with red satin trim and matching waist ban  
and head cloak. His skin was a ghostly white and his eyes a crystal  
silver. Greasy tendrils of hair strung over his eyes; although not  
thick enough to hide his sharply structured jaw and slender mouth.  
It's the boy, but how? Snape looks exactly like him. Are they related?  
"Who are you?" I demanded. Silence. "Speak!"  
"Temper, temper. I just saved your life. But if you insist; I am an  
angel from hell. Snatched from the arms of his mother and thrown into  
a sea of torment..." he spoke softly. He sat hunched like a dog and had  
begun to lick a deep cut along his wrist.  
"Stop with the riddles and give me your name!"  
"Why should I give you my name when you're not even sure of who you  
yourself are?" he mocked, "But I see you won't tolerate any more of my  
games. I am Canis to my people, but since you are not of my kind you  
will call my Dameon."  
"Your kind? You are a human just like me! What are you playing!?"  
"No. I am of an ancient race. To you they are known as Vampyres."  
"So you're the one whose been here every night. What have you been  
doing? Waiting till I was asleep so you could suck me dry?"  
"Quite the opposite. I have been watching over you... as a guardian.  
That thing, you just witnessed, was a demon sent by the dark lord...  
Voldemort." When he spoke that name I could feel my hair spike on end  
although I knew not why. That name... those eyes. Why do I feel such  
loathing for them? I don't even know who he is.  
"You want to know who he is? He read my thoughts! Yes, I know what you  
think, so there's no reason in trying to hide anything from me. But  
anyways, Voldemort was the creature; partly man who had been consumed  
by a lust for power and became the extremity of evil. He killed  
innocents, ravaged the country, and placed fear into the hearts of all  
wizards. Then one fateful night Voldemort came to a house to perform a  
routine killing only to be destroyed when his spell of death turned on  
him. The one he had been attempting to kill was just a baby, but was  
protected greatly by his mother's love and therefore could not be  
harmed. That child is your friend, Harry Potter. Ever since that night  
the dark lord has been trying to find ways to return to power, last  
year he finally succeeded. This is where you come in. Your silver  
cuff... come here." I inched cautiously towards him. I was without a  
weapon, but still prepared to defend myself if this "vampyre" got  
frisky (it you get my drift). He gently took my wrist in his hand.  
With his index finger he traced a line up the center of the cuff.  
Where his finger touched a clasp appeared. Then he pried the silver  
armlet apart. There on the inside of my wrist was the remnant of a  
brand that had been siered into my skin. It was shaped like a  
shepard's crook.  
"This is the mark of Escryed. Throughout the centuries, vampyres have  
traced the carrier of a special trait by branding the owner with this  
mark. Ones with this mark control the power to bring forth lost souls  
from a mysterious portal. When the dark lord's legion fell many of his  
strongest and closest allies were imprisoned in this gateway; to  
slumber in suspended animation until one with this mark, such as  
yourself, can enter to free them from their tomb. This portal has been  
protected by the centaurs, but recently was taken to the Department of  
Mysteries for safe keeping. Now the dark lord wishes to revive his  
companions... and you are the key to that doorway. So, he has sent his  
demons over the world to find you."  
"Then why didn't you just kill me? I mean wouldn't that eliminate the  
problem completely?"  
"The dark lord knows powers of regeneration. If I killed you he could  
easily turn you into what I am... a vampyre. Then he would have complete  
control over your mind and body. Also, when you become a vampyre your  
power relating to the portal increases, and when your control enhances  
so does that of those caught inside the portal. So killing you  
wouldn't be very beneficial... would it? I must go now, but I will I'll  
be in touch soon. Whether you like it or not you've become the hunted,  
and although I offer my protection danger will still present itself to  
you. Take care child." He hopped down from the chair and strode to an  
open window.  
"Dameon, wait!" I called out to him. He slowly turned; his dark hair  
swaying in the midnight wind, "I had dreams... of you, but you were  
older. And you look exactly like, my professor, and... and you were  
killing people... I don't know, but I was wondering..."  
"Some things need to remain concealed, just for now." Then he stepped  
into the window sill and lept out of the window. I ran and looked out  
of the porthole, but the shadows melded together; concealing his  
position.  
I leaned against the wall. So I have to be afraid where ever I go.  
This isn't fair! My life was fine. My moral standards may have been a  
little off, but I didn't have to be worried about some maniac chasing  
me. I slid down the wall and covered my face with my hands. I don't  
want to have special powers or be a witch. Why can't I just be normal?  
I hate this! That night I dreamed again. I was standing on a turret  
overlooking a large field. Sun beams illuminated the lake and the  
trees swayed in tune to the birds' symphony. Is this Hogwarts? Then a  
ominous clouds blanketed the sun's face; dampening the light. The wood  
sprung to life with flame; animals ran in all directions, screaming as  
there home disintegrated. Below on the once bountiful meadow was a  
gory sight that revolted me. Bodies of the school's students lay  
mutilated; some still writhing with the pain of their injuries. Blood  
had dyed the grass a rust tone till none of the grass's greenish tint  
remained. I shook in horror. Then a bony hand grabbed the back of my  
neck, wrenching me backwards. I tried to free myself from the clammy  
hand, but was harnessed in that position as if by a collar. In my  
peripheral vision I saw the same two glowing crimson eyes. Then my  
captor began to laugh demonically. My anger over flowed. I began to  
scraped and clawed against his grip, but to know avail.  
"Wake up Raven! Wake up! It's me Hermione!" I continued to struggle  
against her grasp until I opened my eyes and saw her familiar face  
framed in the morning light.  
"They were all dead! They were all dead!" I cried out hysterically.  
"It was just a dream, Raven. Don't worry, you're safe now." She  
reassured me. I shakily exhaled.  
"Calm down. Everything's all right," she said soothingly.  
"What happened? I heard someone screaming." It was Ron followed by  
Harry. Both had just gotten out of bed and their hair was amusingly  
messy, as well as their wrinkled pajamas.  
"Nothing," I answered slowly.  
"Alright," Ron yawned, "See you guys at breakfast."  
Hermione turned to me, "Raven... something was wrong wasn't it? I mean  
you kept saying 'they're all dead' and when I tried to wake you up you  
kept trying to fight me off. I've never seen someone so afraid."  
"Hermione... it was nothing."  
"Ok, but..." she was still staring in disbelief. I rolled my eyes.  
"I said I'm fine!" I don't want to lie to you Hermione, but this is my  
problem I must deal with it on my own.  
I sat silently at the breakfast table. Suddenly the daily stream of  
owls came screeching into the hall. The owls flew about in circles  
before diving to where their masters sat. The fluttering cloud then  
separated and a larger bird swooped over the tables and landed  
directly in front of me. It ruffled its sleek feathers proudly. It was  
an ebony osprey. The osprey softly nibbled my hand to indicate the  
letter it was carrying. I untied the parchment from its leg and read: Dear Raven,  
It was nice to meet you last night. This osprey's is named Farris. He will be our communication. I also need to send you a warning. Your scarred knight will fall today. Stay close to him. He will need your strength to survive.  
-Dameon  
"Hey is that your bird?" asked Harry. I looked up and met his  
brilliant green eyes, and his... scar. The scarred knight. Is Harry who  
Dameon was talking about? He does have a scar.  
"Yes," I finally answered.  
"He's very beautiful," Harry complimented. Those same sad eyes. So,  
you are the one who destroyed Voldemort. But your parents were killed  
and you were left alone. If you only knew that I share that pain.  
"Today's the first Quidditch match of the season! Aren't you excited  
Harry?" asked Dean Thomas  
"Oh, yeah! Were going to crush those Hufflepuff," Ron chortled before  
Harry could even start to speak.  
A few hours later we were walking toward the brightly decorated field.  
The students already in the stands were chatting happily. I had  
declined to sit with Hermione by saying I had some un-finished  
homework to take care of. Instead I crept below the stands where the  
school's broomsticks were kept. From here I could watch the match  
alone and unbothered in order to scavenge for this hidden peril. Is  
Harry in danger? Dameon seems like one to kid, but on this serious of  
a matter?  
The teams then burst out of their tents while the crowds cheered  
happily. I watched the teams zoom about the field. Harry took his  
place high above the crowd to search for the snitch. I scanned the  
crowd for any thing suspicious. What am I supposed to be looking for?  
All I saw was the Hogwarts's students. Then I spotted the teachers'  
stand. Professor McGonagoll looks pleased with this year's team. And  
Flitwick talking to Dumbledore. There's Professor Snape. He seems  
squeamish. What is he looking at? I turned in the direction he was  
gazing. Something moved about in the shadows of the forest. I strained  
my eyes. There! It was a figure, running swiftly around the edge of  
the lake. It paused, as if it knew I was watching it. It stayed in the  
lush foliage so I couldn't get a good perception of who it was. It  
continued to approach the Quidditch field. My senses told me that what  
ever it was did not belong here. Was this the menace Dameon fortold? I  
bared my teeth in a low growl. From my cloak I withdrew my automatic  
handgun. What did you expect, my wand? I hadn't had much practice with  
that thing and I wasn't about to take a chance with someone's life.  
The mysterious shadow finally arrived at the far side of the field. A  
small ray of sun fell upon my adversary. He's definitely male; his  
shoulders are two wide for a female's. He carries himself like a  
predator, ready for the kill. Anyone who can conceal himself that well  
is a definite threat. A bullet won't travel that far. But how am I  
going to warn Harry? I can't yell to him... he has too much altitude. I  
looked over to where the threat rested. The creature was working  
tirelessly to assemble something. Oh, god! It looks like a crossbow.  
I've only seen one of those used and at that range he could pierce  
Harry's heart. Think Raven! In my despair I happened to glance over at  
the storage closet. The broomsticks! I quickly shot off the padlock  
and used my shoulder to ram open the rickety wooden door. I grabbed  
the nearest broomstick and darted outside. With a strong kick off the  
ground I was airborne. I hate heights! Oh, shut up Raven! Now  
concentrate! Should I warn Harry first or go after that creep? While I  
contemplated I also was having to swerve in between bleachers;  
attempting not to let the assassin spot me. I finally broke into the  
light of the field. I flattened myself against the broom willing it to  
go faster.  
"Harry! Get down! Now!" I yelled till I was hoarse  
"What? I can't hear you!" he yelled in return. Damn it Harry! Come  
down before it's too late!  
I swerved up towards him. Out of the corner of my eye I watched the  
archer take aim. In a desperate attempt I pulled the gun from my  
waistband and fired it in the enemy's general direction. The first  
arrow I watched zing off course. Did I hit him or just distract him?  
At that same second I heard the air break as a single arrow whizzed  
past my ear, and the sickening thud of it hitting flesh. The arrow had  
punctured his chest and several drops of his blood splattered on my  
face as I flew up towards him. For a few moments he sat completely  
still gasping for air. Then he slumped forward and plummeted from his  
broom. I automatically changed my direction and sped after Harry's  
limp body. I clasped my arms around his waist and pulled him on to my  
broom. His eyes were rolling nastily and greenish foam was seeping  
from the corners of his mouth. Hang on Harry. Were almost down. The  
ground was coming up to meet me faster than I had planned. Pull up  
Raven! With my knees I pulled up harshly on the brooms handle, but  
with my hands around Harry I quickly lost control. The broom's grip  
slammed into the hard dirt splintering and sending both of us skidding  
across the grass. My entire body ached, but something drove me to get  
up... Harry. I limped to where he was stretched out; knelt by his side  
and turned him over to his back. He had begun to seizure violently and  
cough up blood. This isn't caused by a normal arrow. I'm sorry Harry,  
but this has to come out. I held him down with my arm and wrenched the  
arrow from his chest. Harry groaned and clawed the ground with his  
fingernails; expressing his extreme discomfort. The arrow's tip  
dripped with a black mucky substance that oozed and smoked like heated  
tar. The poison is only on its edge... that means it was probably  
distributed mainly around the arrow's entrance. Then without thinking  
I bent and placed my lips upon his wound. I sucked deeply; inhaling  
his blood. What am I doing? I spat out the warm substance. Although  
the thought of what I was doing nauseated me some foreign instinct  
entranced me to repeat the process. Finally a crowd of teachers and  
fellow students encircled us. Some gasped at my partial cannibalism.  
McGonagoll accompanied by Hermione and Ron pushed through the sea of  
people. The remnants of Harry's tainted blood burned the roof of my  
mouth. It traveled down my gullet choking me and causing me to go into  
a fit of vomiting. Ron was attempting to speak to Harry. Hermione  
paused to look at me fearfully before hurrying after the stretcher.  
What am I now Hermione? A dog! A creature you can control with the  
flick of your wrist and then forget the next? I glared down at my  
hands. His blood streamed between my fingers; accenting the creases in  
my hands. What did I do wrong? I saved him!  
The crowd had exited the stands and I was left alone. I lifted myself  
from the ground and walked towards the lake. I leaned over the water  
and peered into its reflective surface. Small ripples echoed across  
its surface. There was a face, yet not one I knew. It was that of a  
girl cowering from an inclosing world. Blood swathed the front of my  
shirt. I held my knees rocking to and fro. Why am I so scared? I don't  
want to feel this way! That's when I felt a light touch push away some  
hair from my face. I shied away.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." It was Dameon. He was smiling  
softly. He carried my gaze, "I get the feeling you're upset."  
"Why do they hate me? What have I done? It's not my fault it was just  
this sudden urge that came over me," I managed to squeak pathetically.  
"Child, they don't hate you. They only fear what they don't  
understand. When you bit into his chest, well, it made you look like  
one of us. But in reality you were following your natural instinct to  
withdraw the poison. Wolves will bite off one another's foot to free  
themselves from a hunter's trap. You did nothing..."  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear excuses! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I  
snarled  
"Raven, I have a confession to make. Today was a trial... a trial that I  
prepared."  
"How could you? You're supposed to protect me! Instead you try to kill  
my friends! To hell with you!" He gripped my arm tightly.  
"Let me speak! Please," he pleaded, "I had to know if you were worth  
my shelter. If you were to fold under pressure then I would know your  
will wasn't strong enough to withstand the dark lord. But you  
preformed wonderfully! You placed everything on the line for one slim  
chance of saving your friend. That shows the true extent of your  
determination to succeed... I never said your road would be easy to  
travel. If they are truly your friends they'll understand and accept  
you as you are."  
"Dameon, it just hurts so much. For a few days I felt so happy, and  
then the feeling... it was stolen from me..."  
"I know. Rejection always hurts, but since you are unique that will be  
one of the barriers that you'll have to overcome." His hand reached up  
and caressed my cheek. No warmth radiated from his skin yet the  
gentleness of his eyes doubly filled that gap with a sensual feeling  
that calmed my sadness.  
"It's been so long since I've felt mortal pleasure," he quietly spoke  
to himself, "your skin... it's so soft." He laid his head upon my  
shoulder. His breath caressed the nape of my neck. Then I felt his  
teeth begin to make small love bites over my shoulder. He drew back a  
minute and leaned his forehead against mine.  
Then tentatively, at first, met my lips. His arms moved up my back;  
messaging my neck and snaking their way through my hair. Now we  
started with a more heated passion. His body pressed closer to my own;  
so close I could hear his heart beating rapidly. This feels... so good.  
He's totally into me. I don't want him to stop, but... Suddenly I pulled  
away from his grasp.  
"Please don't. Not now," I whispered.  
"Why? I can sense your passion towards me. You want to love, so why do  
you resist?"  
"Today I saw the danger of this world. This is such a treacherous game  
we are playing. Don't you see? If my presence will attract danger... I  
mean... I just don't to hurt you. Or anyone else for that matter." My  
voice was starting to crack. "I'm not afraid. I am a vampyre. That means I've already experienced one lifetime, and I don't want to this one without you. Remember, I'm an immortal. We don't die easily. I know you've never trusted before, but just this once... place your trust in me... in us." He took my hands in his, "So it's true, you do cry." And indeed there on my cheek had slipped a single sparkling tear, "Let me be your lover. I can heal your pain and never again will you cry." With that he kissed the tear from my cheek. A light drizzly started to fall as the Helios's chariot disappeared from the evening sky. 


	7. Out of the Darkness:Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
I felt renewed, radiant. There in the cold world was someone who  
cared, just for me. Even though I walked up to the castle gates alone  
I could still feel his kiss hovering on my lips. I pushed open the  
door to find Dumbledore sitting quietly in the hall.  
"Raven come and sit with me," he beckoned. He summoned a stool which I  
took my place on. I didn't look at him. Good grief! Can't I have one  
moment of uninterrupted contentment or is that impossible in this  
place?  
"Since you are the only person who really saw first handedly what  
happened today I must ask you to please explain," he said calmly.  
"I don't know if I can..." I paused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Please professor, it's too hard... I mean, um (Think Raven! An excuse,  
I need an excuse.)" I started to crack my knuckles, "I'm sorry. I  
just thought Professor Snape would have told you by now."  
"Severus?" He looked surprised.  
"Well, he was the one I saw looking at the Forbidden Forest and then  
when I looked in that same direction I spotted a something running  
towards the Quidditch Pitch."  
"And what was it that you saw?"  
"I'm not sure. It stayed in the shadows, but by the way it walked I  
would say that it was a male. That's about the time I saw him  
assembling a bow, and I had to warn Harry so I grabbed one of the  
brooms and flew up towards him. Then Harry got shot and I tried to  
catch him, but I couldn't control the broom."  
"I understand. The reason I wanted to talk to you was mainly because  
of what occurred after you landed," he said more seriously.  
"Are you accusing me of trying to hurt Harry? Because you're wrong! I  
was the one saved him from smashing into the ground! I was just trying  
to remove the poison!" I alleged infuriated.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound that way, and it was a  
great service you preformed. I don't think you realized it, but the  
method you used to remove the poison from Harry is only used by  
vampyres," he spoke calmly.  
"What are you getting at?"  
"I just wanted to know where you learned that from?"  
"The Immortals. That was one of the main courses we took."  
"I see." His face darkened.  
"Dumbledore, wait... I was just wondering... how is he? Harry I mean."  
"It seems that you succeeded in getting most of the preliminary toxins  
out of his wound. He's spending the night in the hospital wing for  
observation, but Madam Pomfrey says he'll have a full recovery."  
After that I almost headed up toward the Gryffindor common room, but  
instead took a detour towards the great hall. I absentmindedly ended  
up directly in front of the recovery room. I placed my ear upon the  
door and listened. Nothing. Madam Pomfrey must be asleep. With that I  
pressed against and turned the doorknob. It slowly swung open. The  
room was completely dark except for a single beam of moonlight that  
fell upon the stone floor making an illuminated walkway. I slipped  
through the door and down the lines of beds. About the fifth bed on  
the left lay Harry. His dark hair laid stroon over his pale face. I  
watched his chest rise as he breathed. I sat beside him. Harry's chest  
had been bound in bandages, but I could still see where the blood had  
soaked through. I'm sorry I hurt you Harry. It seems every where I go  
I do something wrong. Oh God, how I want to be friends with you,  
Hermione, Ron, and dare I say love Daemon, but I can't. What if  
Voldemort does come after me? If Daemon tries to protect me he could  
get... I don't want even to think about the possibilities. This is why I  
have to find a way back to London. I don't want to stay here if my  
past will hurt people.  
"Raven?" questioned a frail voice.  
"Harry! I didn't mean to wake you," I apologized.  
"That's all right I was just dozing anyway." He started to laugh, but  
then groaned from the pain in his chest, "I didn't get a chance to  
thank you today."  
"Please don't."  
"But, you saved my life today."  
"Harry...just don't."  
I watched his face. His brow furrowed in confusion. His brilliant  
green eyes softly glowed and kept their sad solitude. Then out of  
nowhere I said, "Why are you sad?"  
"What?" he asked surprised.  
"You're sad. You're crying inside. I know pain! I've seen... and felt  
it. I just want to know what is hurting you so badly." He seemed  
caught off guard by my request.  
"That's hard to say... there's many things that," he paused. He looks so  
upset.  
"I didn't mean to ask you such a difficult question."  
"It's not, I guess I'm just not good at getting over some things. Last  
year, before you arrived, Voldemort tricked me into leaving Hogwart's  
safety and traveling to the Ministry of Magic. There he and his  
followers ambushed me and a few of my friends. When my godfather came  
to save me... they killed him." His nostrils flared and jaw tightened in  
order to control his rising rage, "He was the last of my relatives  
that cared about me... and it was my incompetence that killed him."  
"Harry, listen to me. If I've learned one thing it's that shit  
happens. And most of the time you couldn't stop it even if you were on  
you highest guard."  
"I know all that! But I will never forgive Voldemort for what he did!"  
Harry hissed with contempt.  
"Hell Harry! I didn't suggest forgive and forget! I think it's better  
to show no mercy when exacting revenge, but you shouldn't blame  
yourself so much for something that might have happened anyways.  
Becoming upset only hurts you. Why not instead put all your energy  
into killing this freak anyways?" He smiled slightly.  
"Don't you hate this place? I mean it's so uniform and cold," I asked.  
"I would prefer to be in the common room," he admitted.  
"Come on, what do you say I help you back up there?" "Sure," he said happily. I placed an arm around his waist and allowed him to lean against me as I guided him back to the common room. 


	8. Out of the Darkness:Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
I had fallen asleep on the couch by the fire the night before and  
awoke unusually late the next morning. I looked up to find Harry,  
Hermione, and Ron sitting around the room on the upholstered chairs.  
"Good morning!" Hermione said cheerfully  
I didn't answer, but instead sat up and folded my arms; acting  
uninterested in Hermione's greeting.  
"What do you want?" I snarled  
"Ron and I wanted to apologize for the way we acted. Everything  
happened so fast that we weren't really sure who had attacked Harry.  
Then when we saw you covered in his blood well we thought..." Hermione  
looked down embarrassed.  
"You thought I had done it. Right? Don't always act on your first  
preconceived notions; some things can end up being... false," I snapped.  
"When Harry explained we felt just awful." She gave Ron a hard nudge  
in the ribs. He scowled back at Hermione then mumbled, "Yeah, sorry."  
"It doesn't matter," I sighed.  
We all filed silently down to the breakfast table. A nervous chatter  
aroused as soon as I sat down. Don't they have anything to do but  
gossip! About that time the owls filtered into the room. Farris  
swiftly alighted in front of me. He didn't have a note. Dameon. I  
wonder what he's doing right now. Wait, I don't have to hang around  
till he writes me! I took a pen from my pocket and began to write on a  
napkin: Dear Dameon,  
I've been thinking about what you said last night. Everything you said  
was true. And I wish to see you again, if it would be possible. Write  
as soon as possible.  
Sincerely,  
Raven  
  
"Did you hear? The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is  
arriving today!" Ron exclaimed  
"Well that's good. I'm getting sick of the substitute, Mr. Casion.  
He's so boring! And he is running over stuff Lupin already taught us,"  
Dean Thomas prattled sarcastically.  
"I think it's beneficial. I mean it's not like any of you listened  
during Professor Lupin's lectures, so maybe you'll learn something  
this time around," Hermione frowned.  
I had been taking note of this conversation when I noticed that Farris  
had scarfed down my bacon and was starting on my eggs.  
"Hey I didn't say you could eat all my food!" I laughed as I tied the  
message to his led, "Now take this to Dameon." I stroked his head as I  
spoke then he flapped his great tawny wings and took off.  
After breakfast we traveled as a group down to the dungeon where we  
were to have potions class with Snape. I sat down by Hermione.  
"Hope Snape's not in one of his crappy moods again! God he just grates  
on my nerves!"  
"Now, Raven. It's best not to provoke him." She said coolly.  
"Whatever you say," I rolled my eyes.  
The door closed slowly almost making no noise and a swift footstep was  
heard on the floor. We all turned to find not Snape, but professor  
McGonagoll approaching the head of the class.  
"Professor Snape will not be attending class today, but you will find  
your work on the board," she stated.  
"Good! I hope that git got eaten by the giant squid!" Ron whispered  
The entire class broke into giggles and Professor McGonagoll stared  
disapprovingly. The rest of the class period we were left alone so  
basically we all just goofed off and none of us did any real work,  
except for Hermione, of course. When Potions ended we headed upstairs.  
Next was DADA class. All of us were excited to see who the new  
professor would be. I had been hearing some interesting stories about  
this position. One year the teacher had been a servant of Voldemort  
and another had been a werewolf. It was about ten after the hour and  
still no teacher had arrived. That's when the door swung open to  
reveal a disheveled wizard with graying hair and worn robes.  
"Professor Lupin!" about the whole class yelled in unison  
They all raced from their seats to greet him. I was the only one who  
stayed seated in order to observe this new comer. There's something  
different about this one. His ragged dress symbols he travels a lot;  
possibly running from something... or maybe just from himself. I think  
I'll keep an eye on you. And if you dare make a move towards Harry or  
any of the others... I'll slit your throat. I could feel my face twist  
into a silent snarl. About that time everyone went back to their  
seats.  
"It's good to be back at Hogwarts and thank you all for the warm  
welcome!" He grinned, "But I'm afraid we're terribly behind in our  
class work so we will be going through the book at a rather fast rate.  
If any of you have questions about the material we covered just come  
to me after class. Now please turn to page 12, Irripsums and Portals."  
"Portals?! I don't see how they could be dangerous. Aren't they just  
used as a form of transportation?" inquired a Ravenclaw sitting in the  
front row.  
"Ah yes, that is a very frequent misconception," Professor Lupin  
instructed, "Some portals are used for traveling from one place to  
another, but others can very treacherous. The portal is the outside  
hull to an inner dimension called an Irripsum. Once you enter the  
portal you would be placed under a high level of sorcery that  
constricts your mind to a state of hibernation. It's an unexplained  
phenomenon, but while you are inside the Irripsum you don't breath,  
your heart doesn't beat, you don't age, but your body remains intact.  
Another words you could call it tomb, because once inside you can't  
escape. Although there have been written accounts by the merpeople of  
a person that carried the power to release those trapped in such a  
portal. They said that when the people, once released, from the  
Irripsum had gained extraordinary powers. The destruction they caused  
was so extensive that from that point on the person born with the  
ability to open the portal was branded as a warning. But of course  
that is only a myth and very few actual portals exist. Your homework,  
which you may now begin, is to research one of these portals and be  
able to state where it was discovered and three distinctive markings  
on it."  
"This is the first assignment that actually has been easy since I  
arrived here," I told Hermione.  
"It will get harder, but he's still pretty lenient in terms of  
homework. He's also the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we  
have ever had. He let's us have a lot of personal experience with  
defending ourselves against magical creatures instead of just studying  
them in books," Hermione commented as she continued to flip through a  
heavy leather bound book. I didn't work at all that class period, but instead sat and thought about Professor Lupin and his lecture. Hermione seems to know this man. If she's so comfortable around him then I guess he couldn't be that bad, but none the less, he must still prove his trustworthiness to me. Is what he said today true? Will my abilities hurt so many? I can't let that happen, it seems my only choice is to keep running, even in death. 


	9. Out of the Darkness:Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
As the year drug on the mornings started to dawn crisp with a heavy  
mist that crawled across the grounds decking the blades of grass with  
dresses of crystal moisture. I had not seen Dameon since our last  
meeting when he requested to begin a relationship with me. Nor had he  
returned any of my letters. Why doesn't he come? Has something  
happened? These questions ricocheted throughout my head. I had begun  
to worry about my mysterious guardian, which was a trait unknown to my  
normal dispassionate attitude. The more I agonized over the  
whereabouts of Dameon the more physical tear took place on my body.  
Once again sleep went by the wayside and I spent lonely nights  
sketching in front of the fireplace. My drawing pad had been blank up  
until now. Each time I began with slender cheekbones that curved down  
to a softly rounded chin. From there dark brooding eyes and a chiseled  
roman nose. Then I would pause to look at my work... it was Dameon  
staring back at me from the paper window. Am I pining for him? This is  
ridiculous! He's just a boy; he's not even worth my thoughts! None the  
less every time I set out to draw one of the professors or a student  
it would twist and mold itself into an image of Dameon. Deep circles  
formed under my eyes and I became increasingly irritable due to my  
lack of sleep. Hermione noticed my sudden transformation in manner and  
approached me one day while doing homework.  
"What's been wrong with you lately?" she inquired  
"Nothing," I quietly answered. Why is she bringing this up?  
"Raven your lying. You might be able to fool the professors into  
thinking that, but I know you better," Hermione folded her arms to  
show she was serious on the matter at hand.  
"For one thing I don't feel like talking about it and for another it's  
none of your business!" I glared at Hermione.  
"I'm not trying to pry into your personal affairs, but you're my  
friend and... well, if anything's bothering you I just want to let you  
know I'm here if you want to talk about it," she looked  
sympathetically toward me. I have nothing to say to you Hermione so  
don't think kindness will open my heart.  
I attempted to avoid her the rest of the afternoon although she made  
that extremely hard by sitting next to me in every class. What in the  
hell is wrong with her? Is nothing private?  
Our Defense Against the Dark Arts class was held that day out on the  
grounds.  
"Today I thought it would be a nice change of plans if we did some  
hands on activities. As you all may have been aware Hagrid, the  
ground's keeper, has been absent since the beginning of the year. He  
graciously agreed to travel to Israel in order to pick up our special  
"activity" just for this lesson," Lupin announced.  
We were directed to a small stone cottage near the edge of the forest.  
Moss encrusted the wooden of the sloped roof. From the inside of the  
antiqued hut came three loud barks that made me almost jump out of my  
skin. The door creaked open to reveal a giant of a man with a shaggy,  
matted head of dark hair that mingled with his bushy beard. Through  
the mass of hair you could still see the man's beetle black eyes  
glimmering. His massive bulk was covered with a sleek coat of rabbit  
fur that looked as though it was hand sown. Suddenly a great black  
hound bounded from behind Hagrid. I jumped backwards instinctively not  
knowing whether the dog was friendly or defensive. The enormous beasts  
jumped up on Harry's robes and began to lick his face vigorously.  
"Down Fang!" came the stern command of Hagrid as he strode over to  
pull the dog away from Harry, "Ah, it's good to see you all again!" I  
watched as he bent to bear hug Harry, Hermione, and Ron with one  
immense swoop of his arms. He's gigantic! Where did they get this guy?  
  
"Er, hello professor!" came his gruff voice as he turned to address  
Lupin.  
"It's good to see you back Hagrid! Did you manage to acquire the  
package?"  
"Of course! You didn't think that I would travel all that way for  
nothing?" Hagrid laughed deeply, "it's around back." We all  
accompanied him around the side of the chalet. There was a massive  
cage constructed of heavy steel bars and in the shadows lurked a  
creature which emitted loud hisses. Apparently it saw us approach  
because the noise abruptly stopped.  
"What we will be studying today is a species of miniature dragon  
called a wyvern. If you will all move closer to the cage you will see  
that this variety only reaches a length of seven feet. The eyes of  
this creature allow it to see only thermal activity; making it an  
extremely thorough predator. A poisonous barb on its tail is a second  
weapon to its teeth. A wyvern's bite doesn't necessarily contain  
poison, but its mouth is a natural breeding ground for bacteria so  
when it bites its prey it infects it with deadly diseases. This is  
what usually kills the wyvern's victim. Also if you will notice it  
does have a pair of leathery wings although due to natural selection  
they were never developed enough to allow the wyvern to fly. Instead  
the tendons in all four of its legs lengthened to make it able to  
track its prey on the ground and trees will ferocious speed. Today we  
will be dissecting a few of the retractable venomous spikes on its  
tail. Can anyone tell me the medicinal properties of this toxin?"  
Lupin inquired  
As usual Hermione's hand shot up, although I didn't hear her answer. I  
was watching the wyvern pace the interior of its enclosure. It slender  
neck arched allowing it to observe its captors. The golden viper eyes  
surveyed me maliciously and he emitted a low guttural growl. You would  
love to get out of there wouldn't you? To sink your teeth into our  
flesh and rip us apart. You fear nothing... I wish I could feel like you  
again.  
"Now if everyone will take their place around the cage I will apply a  
slight stunning spell and then we will be able to begin removing a few  
of the spikes. Make sure all of you adorn your dragon hide gloves when  
handling the spikes because the poison can easily enter your pores,"  
professor Lupin instructed. With a flick of his wand a soft blue light  
erupted from its tip and hit the dragon's side. He roared in pain;  
staggered for a few seconds then slumped to its side. Lupin along with  
Hagrid's help unlock the latches to the sides of the impound.  
"Now all of you come forward." Most everyone hesitated, evidently wary  
of being this close to a dragon. "Don't worry," coaxed Lupin, "He  
won't be awake for another few hours. When removing one of the spears  
take a firm grip on it and wedge a finger between the skin and the  
spike's base. Then lightly twist and pull and it should slide out  
quite effortlessly. While a few of you are doing this the rest will  
accompany me while I point out some of the wyvern's defenses."  
I decided to get the most boring thing over with first, Lupin's  
lecture. He instructed us to the head of the scaly beast.  
"A wyvern's head is covered in thick calluses that provide a strong  
armor against most creatures' claws or teeth that try to attack this  
vulnerable area. Here come feel," began Lupin. All of the girls' faces  
frowned in disgust and shied away from the brute. I rolled my eyes at  
their preppy girlishness and walked over to the dragon's head. I laid  
my hand softly on its thick snout. Under my touch the creature  
trembled. Its nostrils flared taking in my sent. This action alarmed  
me. That's not supposed to happen. Anything that's completely asleep  
shouldn't be able to control its body so thoroughly.  
"Professor I don't think it's totally unconscious," I warned. The  
girl's let out slight yelps of panic and shrunk behind Lupin.  
"Raven that's improbable. Any creature that received that great of a  
shock doesn't have the physical capacity to remain awake," he assured  
us.  
"I'm telling you I felt it move!" I said more forcefully.  
"I promise you we're completely safe," he spoke, slightly more  
perturbed.  
I turned back towards the monster. Its eyelids are twitching. He's  
searching for us. I looked down at the tail of the wyvern where the  
spikes were being gradually being removed. If this thing starts to get  
up it could maul all of them.  
"Hermione, Harry, Ron back away... now!" I commanded. I drew forth my  
wand. I don't know what good this thing will do but I'll kill this  
dragon before it even gets up.  
"Raven what are you doing?" Lupin forcefully inquired.  
"I don't give a damn whether you do anything or not, but this thing is  
awake! Now you can sit back and watch me kill it or you can help! But  
I'm not going to let it maul everyone here, because of your idiocy!" I  
snarled  
"I don't appreciate your disrespectfulness Raven," he said calmly,  
"what you felt was probably just a muscle spasm. Now I must ask you to  
put away your wand or I will have to confiscate it during this  
lesson."  
"Well here you go!" I snapped and thrust my wand at him. He took it  
serenely and placed it in his coat. You freaking idiot! You might not  
trust me but I know what I sense!  
As Lupin continued to instruct I turned back to the wyvern. Its eyes  
snapped open and it shook its head vigorously. It swung its tail  
knocking away all of the students and nearly hitting a few in the head  
with its poisonous tail. Lupin turned about to see the beast get to  
its feet free from all constraints. I was frozen face to face with the  
wyvern. In my peripheral vision I saw Hermione standing behind the  
wyvern; wand withdrawn. Obviously the reptile felt her presence was a  
larger threat, because he turned from me and started to advance on  
Hermione. Her eyes opened wide in fear and she backed away shaking.  
Hermione run!  
"Hagrid, get the other students inside your house! I'll get Raven and  
Hermione! Quickly!" Lupin yelled in ernest. Even though he had issued  
this command many of the students remained to watch the demise of  
Hermione so he was forced to leave us alone and herd the rest of the  
children into the hut.  
You dumb beast! I've had enough taken from me and you won't take her!  
My mind was clouded with rage. I tore after the wyvern and reached  
Hermione before he could attack. I placed myself in between the animal  
and her. Deep within the recesses of my brain an instinctive switch  
kicked on. I bent low to the ground and issued a low growl. It  
extended its neck and roared spraying us with saliva. I brandished my  
teeth matching his ferocity of his nature. His eyelids narrowed  
scrutinizing my aggressive behavior. He's trying to intimidate me.  
Maybe he's afraid I can actually hurt him. If I can keep this façade a  
little longer Lupin can reach us. That's when he advanced even  
further. We were already plastered against a line of trees; we  
couldn't retreat any further. I have to make a decision. I know I  
can't physically win, but I don't want him to hurt Hermione. A sharp  
pain snapped from my previously wounded shoulder and radiated through  
my arm. I bent over gasping with the stinging twinges which caused my  
whole arm to spasm. The brute watched my abrupt weakness and seemed to  
swell in a new found courage. I glanced down at my arm. The silver  
cuff that had covered my brand was melting off my wrist and a red glow  
outlined the crook-shaped scar. Without warning my body snapped  
upright. What's going on?! I can't... control... my body! Everything that  
happened next seemed like I was watching a movie... but it was someone  
else playing the role of myself! My entire intemperate mass vaulted  
toward the beast. I slashed at his throat before springing backwards  
out of his reach. A purple liquid oozed from the cuts I had made. He  
bellowed in fury and charged. Each time he made a swipe at me I was  
always a few inches out of his grasp. My body felt oddly light  
allowing me to make these swift movements. Then every few seconds I  
would dart in claw him and revert back to a safe distance. This  
taunting game of cat and mouse continued for several minutes. By this  
time his whole breast plate was covered in long gashes. About the  
tenth time I darted in I slipped on a sandy patch and fell into his  
leg. He reared up in an attempt to crush me under his front claws.  
Holy shit! I grabbed a handful of dirt and through it into his eyes.  
The wyvern howled and came down just enough off balance where his paws  
landed on either side of me. I crawled away and watched as clawed his  
face trying to remove the dust from his vision. Thank god here comes  
Lupin! The beast regained its composure flaring its nostrils  
heatedly. We stood facing each other tensely. Damn it Lupin get  
Hermione! I can handle myself! I paid dearly for my moment of  
distraction. In one fail swoop the dragon had loped towards me. It  
violently swung its armored head to the right slamming me sideways and  
sent me spinning on to the ground. Then the dragon placed one of his  
clawed paws upon me and began to press with all of its weight trying  
to press me into the dirt. Its suffocating weight buried into my  
chest. My muscles stained to remove the leathery clamp off my lungs. A  
malicious smile curved across the dragon's lips. The creature leaned  
down to my face mocking my failure. Then like a dog playing tug of war  
he clamped his teeth around my right arm, released his penetrating  
weight, and began to brutally snap his head to and fro. With every  
rapid crack of his neck his teeth elongated the tears of my muscles'  
sinew. I was helpless against its grasp; forced to be drug about like  
a child's toy. Although I could see my mangled arm I felt nothing.  
Finally he freed my arm and I dropped to my knees. He paced before me  
as if waiting for the most opportune moment to finish off his kill. My  
butchered arm hung limp at my side. Its bloody, mangled remains were  
twisted within the torn fabric. I need a weapon, anything! A spiraled  
stick caught my attention so I grabbed it maladroitly and clambered to  
my feet. I'm not left handed, yet I feel comfortable wielding it here.  
I felt a heat radiating from the stick; a signature energy all its own  
flowing through it. The feeling pulsated in time with my heartbeat.  
With every breath I took its power swelled. A cold breeze blew into my  
face. I can smell your fear. The dragon's eyes dilated and it began to  
back away fearfully. You won't escape that easily. I began to laugh  
insanely. A dark hand had clasped around my heart. My mind yearned to  
drive the stake through his chest and watch a fountain of blood spew  
from its innards. My fist clutched the javelin tighter. No longer was  
it wood I touched, but a cold metal. A slender blade flashed  
dangerously in the blinding sunlight. Its severe edge ridged with  
small saw-like teeth. Its appearance mirrored my driven hate. I  
aligned the sword's point with my adversary's heart. Now you die. We  
flew at each other with a single fluid motion. My sword pierced his  
flesh with direct accuracy. It ripped straight through the dragon's  
muscular breast and lacerated his bulging jugular vein. Steamy blood  
sprayed, burning whatever it touched. From the mortally wounded beast  
issued a blood-curdling scream. Its sides greatly heaving in an  
attempt to grasp breathe. The dying animal collapsed to its side  
shaking the ground as it went. Both of its eyes glazed over, but even  
in death the predator's shrewdly malevolent smile remained. So it is  
done.  
I staggered clumsily onward. The sword now felt so weighted in my  
grasp that I dropped it to the ground. It shriveled back into dead  
wood. The enthralling energy that had driven me to ensure the death of  
the wyvern had disappeared. I looked wearily upon the slain heap and a  
despair settled over me that I had only previously felt with my  
dreams. So much death. The blood soaks the grass... suffocating it...  
taking its life as I have taken this ignorant creature's. Such beauty  
and life turned gray in decay... it reminds me... of that dream. All of  
the students... my friends... dead. Is killing still a sin of this kind if  
I kill to protect? I looked up at Hagrid's home where my class mates  
had been herded into for safety. Their faces were pressed against the  
glass fogging most of it except for the few peepholes which they  
stared through. Lupin flung the door open and raced to my side. I  
looked up at him.  
"Maybe you'll listen to me next time," I hissed almost inaudibly. My  
words slurred numbly. He made a move to assist my tipsy movement, but  
I thrust him away. At this point my extreme exhaustion led me into a  
state of delusional daydreams. I was reliving every awful second of my  
dreams. Their screams, the battered bodies, the high icy laugh. I was  
caught in a prison of my own horrors. My reality had become abruptly  
mixed with hallucinations. Where are they...I can't see them. I must  
make sure they're not dead... let them be alive, oh God please let them  
be alive. I struggled through the cabin door. Looks of amazement  
befell my presence. I vigorously searched the faces. There! Harry,  
Hermione, Ron they're all alive. Then my effort wasn't in vain. I  
turned to f ace Harry. An impulse asked my hand to travel up his face  
where it rested on cheek. He didn't reject my touch, but stood fast.  
"I thought that you were... I couldn't find you and it was so dark."  
He began to quiver; he inhaled in short sharp breaths. Why do you  
tremble so? Are my words that frightening? He let out a small cry  
before clasping his hands tightly to his forehead. He staggered  
forward with pain then collapsed comatose upon the floor. What have I  
done?  
"Harry!" Hermione and Ron gasped almost simultaneously. They shook him  
in an attempt to awaken him but to no avail. Lupin gently pulled them  
away from Harry.  
"Hermione lead the rest of the students up to the castle. While you're  
there get Madam Pomfrey. Go quickly now." Lupin instructed. I watched  
his face. It was darkened with fear. Then he turned back to me, "But  
you stay."  
I backed against the stone fireplace and leaned up against the wall.  
Hagrid bent low and tenderly lifted Harry's slight frame on to a  
rumpled feather mattress. Hagrid glanced worriedly at Harry and then  
walked across the room to stoke the fire. We all sat in silence for  
many minutes. I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another and  
finally slid down the wall to sit on wooden floorboards. The walls  
were decked in earth ware, dried herbs, and several cooking utensils.  
A fire crackled happily throwing an eerie light inside the cabin.  
Outside the light dimmed and a beautiful sunset made it seem as if  
someone had splashed a bucket of red paint over the sky. I watched  
Harry's breath rise and fall. Harry what has happened to you? If I  
have hurt you... forgive me. Just please try to wake up. Finally I got  
up and walked over to Harry's bedside. My action got the attention of  
Lupin and Hagrid who both stood up immediately with my approach to  
Harry.  
"Oh, so I save everyone's life in the damn class and this is how I'm  
treated! Shit! It's not like I hit him or anything! He blanked out on  
his own!" I spat.  
"That may be, but as soon as you touched him he jerked away and was  
holding his scar. In the past, pain from his scar meant that there was  
danger of Voldemort." Although his face was very stern a hint of  
kindness still remained in his voice.  
"I don't believe this!" I through up my arms in disgust. My anger  
level was hovering somewhere near boiling. I folded my arms grumbling  
to myself and flopped into a large leather chair. For a while I had  
forgotten about my fatigue, but the minute I began to relax a wave of  
sleepiness washed over me dragging my eyelids lower. I was just about  
to doze off when a slicing pain cut through my arm and snapping me  
awake. I sat up perturbed and delicately lifted the slashed remnants  
of my sleeve. Deep gashes matted with dried blood mangled my whole  
arm revealing ripped sinew and possibly even flashing glimpses of  
bone. Dang, that wyvern tore the shit out of me. When my eyes met the  
blood a weird sensation came over me; the same as when I saved Harry.  
My tongue strained against the boundaries of my mouth willing me to  
lap up the blood that seeped from the gash. The thought appalled me  
yet I still had that urge... to... to drink my own blood. I turned my head  
to free myself from such obsessing thoughts. What in the hell am I  
thinking! Regaining my sensibilities I ripped off a shard of my ragged  
sleeve with my teeth and began to wrap it around the remnants of my  
appendage. Every time the cloth touched my sin I was forced to wince  
from the tenderness of the injury. The door to the cabin slammed shut  
and three adults streamed in cramming the hut. Leading the pack was  
Dumbledore, then McGonagoll, and finally Madam Pomfrey. At the sight  
of the professors I slunk back into the corner trying to avoid their  
attention.  
"Where is he?" gasped Madam Pomfrey  
"Over here," pointed Lupin.  
"Ah hello Hagrid," Dumbledore greeted the friendly giant, "Quite a  
note you came back on," Dumbledore chuckled.  
"Er, yes professor," Hagrid grinned.  
"Albus come here a minute," beckoned Madam Pomfrey, "this is very odd,  
but there seems to be nothing medically wrong with him. It's just like  
the energy was drained from his body and he fell into a deep sleep."  
"When Raven touched him he grabbed his scar and just collapsed,"  
Professor Lupin explained.  
"What do you think this means Albus? Could she be..."McGonagoll paused  
after noticing me sitting quietly in the corner.  
"Oh please continue. I enjoy listening to your theories on how I'm in  
league with Lord Voldemort. How I'm out to kill your precious champion  
of darkness, the great Harry Potter!" I laughed derisively.  
"We never said that Raven..." Dumbledore spoke sincerely.  
"But how you thought it!" I growled. I bared my teeth hatefully  
towards the people standing over me.  
"Is there something you've been hiding? If so, you have to tell us,"  
pleaded Professor McGonagoll.  
I looked up at them my face shrouded in darkness. I exhaled painfully.  
"A secret you say. I have many of those. But I can't... (I have to tell  
them. Maybe they can help, but this curse... what if it hurts them... I  
wish you were here Dameon.)"  
"Please Raven. Your answer may help explain Harry's sudden illness,"  
Madam Pomfrey said desperately.  
"I have nothing to tell." I turned my head away from the group of  
teachers. I can't tell them. Not now and maybe never. I must find my  
way back to London. At least there I won't endanger any one.  
Harry suddenly groaned and drew the rapped attention of everyone in  
the room. I could see his dark outline in the dimly lit cabin. He  
rolled over and his eyes fluttered open.  
"What happened?" he croaked.  
"You seem to have fainted and have been out for about an hour,"  
Dumbledore answered. Has it been that long?  
"What happened to the wyvern?" he sat up stiffly  
"That damn beast is dead," I whispered from my corner.  
"Raven you're okay," he smiled warmly.  
"Hell, yeah! What did you think I'd been eaten?!"  
"Well I saw him bite you and after that, I don't really remember  
anything."  
"If you knew me better you would understand a little scratch won't  
stop me," I ginned deviously.  
"I'd call it more than that," he laughed softly.  
"Harry, how are you feeling?" asked Madam Pomfrey.  
"Fine, besides a minor headache," he shrugged.  
"I believe, as of now, there's nothing I can do for Harry," Madam  
Pomfrey told Dumbledore, "but I would like to inspect your arm Raven."  
"I can take care of it myself," I muttered.  
"I don't think that's wise," she said rather perturbed, "but if you  
think your medical knowledge is greater than mine go right ahead. If  
you change your mind you know where to find me." I flashed an  
extremely dirty sign at her while Harry attempted to stifle a laugh.  
The professors glanced at each other reproachfully, but allowed my  
behavior to pass. Harry then edged out of the bed and walked over to  
sit beside me.  
"While I was asleep I heard you speaking to me. It was kind of muffled  
so I couldn't really make out the words, but it sounded like you were  
begging me to do something. The words made me feel safe like some one  
was watching over me," he spoke quietly in my ear, "Thank you."  
Why are you thanking me? I don't understand. But maybe I did  
understand in some odd way. In the same moment our eyes met and the  
flame that had been ignited by Dameon's passion blazed forth a warmth  
from my breast. I could feel a reddish blush come over my face and I  
turned quickly away. I don't understand this feeling. I'm so confused.  
I suffer a love towards both of them. I shouldn't... I can't do this.  
Everyone I get close to will be endangered by my presence. I shouldn't  
have made such close relations anyways. This is not who I was trained  
to be. I'm not a lover or even a friend. I closed my eyes. I wanted to  
disappear and forget my conflicting thoughts.  
"We had better head back up to the castle it's already dark and your  
curfew is approaching," Dumbledore instructed. The teachers started to  
file out.  
Harry gave me a hand up off the floor, but instead accidentally  
touched my injured arm. I slumped over struck with pain and stumbled  
into Harry. I crumpled to my knees. Harry dropped to my side. His arms  
wrapped around my shoulders cradling my weight on his knees. My right  
arm felt as though spiders were crawling under my skin piercing me  
over and over. I writhed beneath Harry's grasp; trying to brake free.  
I felt an enormous hatred towards him; towards everyone. Get off of  
me! I'll kill you! The pain subsided as well as my wrath. I fell limp  
against Harry's chest breathing heavily.  
"What just happened Raven?" Harry sacredly mumbled.  
"I'm not sure," I gasped.  
"That's it; let me see your arm! Excuse me Harry." Madam Pomfrey had  
bustled back in through the door at the sound of my agony. She grabbed  
my wrist and began to unwrap my makeshift bandage. I tried to prepare  
myself for the site of my tattered arm, but once the cloth was taken  
off I was shocked at the results. Under the oxidized blood the skin's  
openings had sealed themselves. In place were several dark scars  
running the length of my arm. Madam Pomfrey looked scrutinized the  
scars and then looked astonished at Dumbledore.  
"This is remarkable, the skin healed without any remedies. I've never  
seen anything like it," Madam Pomfrey said dumbfounded, "Raven how did  
this happen?"  
"How should I know?" I said quite dazed.  
"I would like to examine your arm again. Come to the Hospital Wing  
tomorrow afternoon," the physician said extremely interested. I rolled  
my eyes to this request and pushed myself away from Harry's warm  
support to my feet.  
"Do you feel well enough to go back to the castle?" Lupin asked with  
concern.  
"I'm fine! Harry's the one who almost dropped dead!" I snarled at his  
kindness.  
Our odd little party journeyed into the darkness and slowly progressed  
up the long row of stone stairs. I trailed several steps behind the  
others. The light from Hogwart's windows illuminated my other  
companions. Madam Pomfrey was animatedly talking to McGonagoll and  
Dumbledore and kept looking quickly over her shoulder at me. What are  
you looking at? I'm not a side show entertainment you know!  
Dumbledore opened the door and issued everyone forth, but I hesitated.  
"Professor... I really don't feel like going inside... can I... um," I stood  
dumbly lost for words.  
"I understand," he filled in for my silence, "just make sure you don't  
do off the grounds." He looked down at me through his spectacles.  
Dumbledore smiled sadly at me before turning and gliding through the  
oaken door. The face he displayed somewhat shook me. Why did he look  
at that way? It's as if he knew something about me... something bad,  
that he didn't want to admit.  
I stood in the night considering Dumbledore's gesture. The chill of  
fall bit into my bones and I pulled my cloak closer to my body. Out of  
the shadows a cold touch grasped my sleeve. I bounded backwards.  
"A tiny bit jumpy tonight aren't we?" laughed a familiar voice  
"Dameon!" I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tenderly.  
"You've been worried for me. I can see it in your eyes," he lightly  
stroked my cheek as he talked, "I don't think worrying suits you well.  
It looks like you've lost a lot of sleep."  
"I'm fine, but where in the hell have you been all this time?" I  
demanded. As happy as I was to see him I was still pretty pissed off  
that he hadn't contacted me earlier.  
"Let's just say I had a few complications," he frowned.  
"Dameon... something's happening to me and I'm not really sure what.  
It's occurred only twice yet still it worries me."  
"What are you talking about Raven?" His slender jaw visibly tightened.  
"Inside me, it's like... like a chain was broken and now there's this  
uncontrollable power, and I can't contain it. When I'm under its spell  
I feel such hatred... towards everything. And today I was trying to  
protect Hermione and when I was facing the wyvern I just snapped. I  
thought by instinct like an animal. When I killed it I felt... happy.  
There's another disturbing action I felt. When I was tending to my arm  
the wyvern had bitten I began to lust for the taste of blood. This is  
freaking me out a lot Dameon. Please tell me what is happening to me!  
I'm so scared." Fearful tears trickled down my face. I don't want to  
feel this way! It hurts so much! Dameon turned from me. I could see  
his breath hanging in silvery clouds before him.  
"Your arm," he paused, "did the wounds heal themselves?"  
"Yes," I answered quietly.  
"Then I can no longer keep the truth from you," his head drooped in  
anguish.  
"What are you talking about? I know I'm the bearer of Escryed. What  
more is there?"  
"There's a second part to the prophecy. The person who wears the  
brand, from birth, is meant to transgress into one of us... a vampyre."  
"But it couldn't be! I mean, I'm not like anything like you! I can't  
read minds and I don't even like the idea of drinking someone's  
blood!" I started to panic.  
"No you don't understand what I am saying! Your not one now! As I have  
already told you with the increase of your power so does that of those  
in the portal. And, since vampyres physical abilities push the limits  
of the body it is only appropriate that the dark lord would want you  
to become one of us. We can perform extreme feats of strength and  
agility not to mention our supreme mental capacity for learning. So  
imagine the possibilities of what damage those in the portal could do  
if they received such superiority?"  
"They could kill everyone here," I choked. I placed my head in my  
hands shakily.  
"Raven, you've seen something, haven't you?" I could feel all the  
blood drain from my face and turn ashen.  
"It was a dream. I was standing on one of the castle's parapets. Below  
me was sea of massacred bodies... all of the Hogwarts students. The  
field was drunk with their blood. Harry, Hermione, Ron... all dead. And  
then I felt Voldemort's hand on the back of my throat. I tried to  
wrench away from him but I couldn't move. And that's when I woke up."  
I sat down on the steps and laid my head on my arms, "I couldn't do  
anything. And he just kept laughing and laughing!" I was now sobbing  
so hard my words became suffocated with tears. Dameon rapped his arms  
around me and nuzzled my neck consolingly.  
"I know this will be hard on you, but you have to stand strong," he  
began.  
"I don't want this burden! I don't even want to live if I'll have to  
kill the people I love!" I cried hysterically  
"Quiet yourself little one. Dreams are not reality and your life is  
not something you should just throw away. Also not all is yet lost.  
You are only partially vampyrian, which means the dark lord still can  
not take control over your senses." He sat quietly caressing my  
shoulders soothingly, calming my depressed misery. Even in the gloomy  
night I could still see ivory teeth glinting in an encouraging grin.  
"But how did this happen? It's not like one of you ever came into my  
room and sucked me dry," I managed to whimper  
"That is an old process. We've come up with several new ways of  
converting humans into immortals. For instance, the exchange of blood.  
If a human ingests vampyre blood and then the same vampyre takes blood  
from that mortal then the human will become one of us. So, when you  
were shot earlier this year do remember it being laced in a toxin?"  
"Yeah Dumbledore said something about that, but what are you getting  
at?"  
"The vampyre's blood in deadly to most humans, but since you maintain  
the power of Escryed your body was able to survive the shock. Now all  
the dark lord has to accomplish is the same vampyre to take your blood  
and the ceremony will be complete."  
"So basically I'm screwed."  
"No, for as long as I remain at your side no one will harm you. In the  
vampyrian sect you are my human and no other may approach you without  
me ripping them to pieces. Listen to my heart," he pressed my head  
against his chest, "our hearts beat as a whole and can not be  
separated... even in death. You are my lover and I am yours. I know you  
pain... not from fear... not from hate, but from your lost memories. A  
mind is a locked safe. Although magic can erase memories from the  
conscience the sub-conscience remains aware of these thoughts and it  
wears and scraps at its cage; asking to be let free. This will draw  
its owner towards the brink of insanity. I have felt like this before,  
and I've learned how to soften the sensation. Lean to me and whisper  
what you want to feel."  
"I don't want to remember. I don't want to feel any more. I want my  
mind to lie dead. Their pain... I don't how much longer I can carry it."  
With that he placed his pale hands on either side of my temples,  
closed his eyes, and furrowed his brow in concentration. I could feel  
my brain go empty. A warm cloud encompassed the burden that had  
plagued my thoughts since my dreams had begun. It lifted leaving my  
naked mind creating a freedom I had never experienced. I was a child  
sitting on woven carpet playing next to a crackling fire. A woman  
foreign to me entered the room and came to sit by me. She quietly  
untied my braid and started to comb my wavy hair. Her nimble finger  
worked easily through the tangles she encountered. Then I felt a jolt  
and the memory faded into a phantom mist and was replaced with  
darkness once more. Dameon was bent over, his chest heaving for  
breath.  
"Oh God! What happened to you?" I panicked  
"This is just an after affect. I'll be fine. I guess I underestimated  
the extent of your burden" He smirked amiably.  
"It was wonderful. I've never felt so free in my life. What was that  
anyways?"  
"A stronger form of hypnosis that only vampyres can perform. It's  
meant to momentarily relieve painful memories, but I couldn't retain  
my concentration. I'm sorry I couldn't relieve your pain for longer."  
"No one's perfect," I pushed his greasy hair away from his face.  
"May I have a chance at redemption," he simpered playfully. He leaned  
so close to me that his eyelashes kissed my cheek. Our lips met for  
the second time. He breathed life into my ragged body. The heated  
passion melded us into one another. From him radiated an earthy smell,  
but there was something else, a primal aroma that wafted around us  
rekindling ancient impulses. We broke momentarily and I stared into  
the eyes I was so accustomed to. They had turned a flaring crimson to  
match his frenzied emotions. This break scared me slightly. What if I  
suddenly woke up in my old apartment, alone once more?  
"Is this a dream?" I asked almost afraid to hear the answer.  
"Is life a dream?" he answered rhetorically, "Fear not my little dove.  
I am just as much flesh and blood as any other person." I snuggled  
closer to him to escape the gnawing teeth of the arctic wind.  
"When you briefly entranced me I thought I saw... my mother. But I've  
never been able to remember anything about my family; not even my  
childhood."  
"That's what I was telling you about. Your mind has been overly  
beleaguered by your disturbed conscience. When I removed that anxiety  
your brain could recall memories from your past. So... what was she  
like?"  
"The vision was pretty fuzzy. But I could make out her tall, slender  
figure. She had really long dark hair that flowed down over her  
shoulders. And I remember seeing her hands also. They were callused,  
but so dexterous and gentle. They never pulled my hair while she was  
untangling it. I wish... I wish I could've known her or at least  
remember what she was like." I looked away sadly.  
"If it was in my power I would reverse the hands of time, but I can't  
and neither can you, so don't regret what you can't change my love."  
He kissed my neck mischievously, "I have something I want to show  
you." Dameon helped me to my feet and led me down the long staircase  
to the meadow that edged the forbidden forest.  
"Wait here a minute," he lifted his hand to signal me to halt.  
He walked about ten paces forward and stopped himself. For a moment he  
rummaged through his cloak and withdrew what appeared to be a small  
metal whistle. He held in to his mouth and blew. A deep mournful note  
issued forth. It seemed to me it echoed over the entire campus causing  
the forest to sway and weep at the sound of the melody. From the  
forest emerged an immense incandescent body. It padded softly across  
the misty ground. As it approached I realized it was a dog... or was it  
a wolf? Whatever it is its huge! Damn it's as tall as me! Its golden  
eyes glowed ferociously in the gloom. Unlike most wolves I had seen  
pictures of this one was pure white and that had a silvery tent about  
it that caused its hair to shimmer in the star's glow. Its left eye  
was sealed shut by a grisly scar that disfigured its noble face.  
"DDDameon what is that?" I stuttered. My body had become tense not of  
fear for myself, but for Dameon. I could feel an agitation rising from  
the cavernous depths of my soul willing me to attack this canine. He's  
done nothing to you Raven! If Dameon is comfortable with this beast's  
company so should you. So just, relax!  
"He's not a thing, Raven. His name is Aries. At one point in time all  
magical creatures traveled in herds across the Earth. They were as  
intelligent as any human, but then came the plagues that broke apart  
these clans and turned most of them into dumb brutes that followed the  
laws of nature instead of reason. Those animals who retained there  
mental capacity became leaders of there kind. Ones such as that have  
gained the knowledge to speak the human tongue. And Aries is one of  
those rare types. He has become the god over all species of canine;  
dogs, wolves, foxes, hyenas, and even lycans... or werewolves, as humans  
call them," he turned from me to address the great creature, "Aries, I  
have called you forth to introduce you to one we have sworn to  
protect, Raven, bearer of the Escryed brand."  
His silvery blue eyes observed me. His nostrils flared taking in my  
smell. Then his thin black lips broke and he huskily laughed flashing  
his cruelly sharp daggers.  
"This child you say possesses such great power... she fears me and I am  
not even her enemy."  
"Aries, you must give her time. She's new to her position and I  
believe your effort would be better put in teaching her rather that  
teasing!" he frowned looking rather perturbed.  
"Forgive me mortal. I know my impudence wasn't needed," he bowed his  
head respectfully. Dameon then looked to me to do the same back, but I  
refused to comply. If this dog thinks I forgive an insult that easy  
he's sorely mistaken.  
"Ah, now she's holding a grudge against me," the wolf chuckled  
hoarsely. He paced about me analyzing my appearance, "I see now why  
you took interest in this one. She holds a stiff air about her, a  
pride or arrogance in her muggle abilities and heritage. A bit  
stubborn, but a strong will to survive. I congratulate you on your  
choice Dameon. She ought to be a successful student."  
"Hello! I'm standing right here! It's not like I'm such an imbecile  
that I don't understand what you're saying!" I growled overly agitated  
by our animal companion's remarks.  
"Raven, please excuse his behavior. He may be old, but he has retained  
his roguish sense of mockery," Dameon stated curtly while the wolf  
continued to smirk callously, "Aries would you be willing to take us  
back to the den?" Aries nodded and laid down so we could board his  
back. After we had both clambered on top of him Aries took off at a  
swift trot. He made barely any noise while moving over the misty  
grass. I leaned against Dameon listening to his breathing. He placed  
one arm securely around my waist and the other hung on to Aries wiry  
main. Aries threaded throughout the trees with great ease despite his  
great size. I lost track of time and just sat enjoying my lover's  
companionship. After what seemed hours we arrived in a clearing devoid  
of all vegetation except for a colossal oak that stretched its  
branched hundreds of feet into the atmosphere. At the foot of a tree  
was a hole dug so deep into the ground that its inside appeared  
darkened. Dameon slipped off of Aries's back and lifted me down  
afterwards.  
"Welcome to our humble abode. Come on, it's a lot more comfortable  
when you go inside," Dameon insisted. Aries bounded in ahead of us. I  
approached the entrance, kneeled by its opening, and slid down the  
soggy embankment down into the warm burrow. Inside a soft blush  
radiated from heated embers of a dying fire. There wasn't any true  
furniture, but instead a nest made of animal fur placed over dried  
leaves. This is where Aries had now bedded down and was now observing  
our movements.  
"I brought you here because I wanted to speak to you without chance of  
someone from Hogwarts hearing. Now that your power has been fully  
realized its potency will only increase. That's why I want to begin  
training you how to channel it. Although Voldemort wishes to contain  
it for his own purposes, as long as you are in control of your senses  
you can use it to fight against him. Will you be willing to do this?"  
He looked into my eyes entreating me to submit to his request.  
"Fine... but first I have a few questions."  
"I'll answer to the best of my knowledge."  
"You told me I have power, but you didn't really tell me what that  
entails. And after today I'm still kind of confused about what I did.  
I transfigured a sword without my wand and the wyvern... I mean it  
should have killed me, but instead... I killed it."  
"You must always remember you are now a partial vampyre. The Mark of  
Escryed can do nothing more but open portals. On the other hand, it  
has been recorded that your brand can somewhat... magnify a vampyre's  
abilities."  
"And seeing that Voldemort wanted you stronger it really  
doesn't help our situation, does it?" growled Aries. Great! Just what  
I need!  
"Anyways, what you witnessed today was just an example of a vampyre's  
power. Vampyres are by essence more in touch with nature than any  
other sub-human species. We can mold the atoms of any natural  
substance into the form we desire. Therefore when you held the piece  
of wood in your hand you were capable of feeling its life energy. And  
then when your emotions became extremely strong it rekindled your  
vampyrian instincts. So to protect yourself you reconfigured the  
elements in the wood to suit you situation."  
"But if it's only controlled by feelings how can I..." My jaw clenched  
tightly in frustration.  
"That is where I come in. Your training will allow you to command your  
power. Then, when the moment of your fate comes you may face  
Voldemort... and take from him what he took from so many others... his  
life and his soul!" His nostrils flared heatedly. The intensity of his  
voice caused me to back away fearfully. Dameon's eyes once again were  
burning hatefully, but in a moments time had cooled off back to their  
normal status. He looked away from me. Something flashed across his  
face... was it despair?  
"May I ask one more thing?" I asked hesitantly due to Dameon's  
reaction to my last question. He nodded silently, "Today when I  
touched Harry I hurt him. Will it always be that way?" He solemnly  
looked at me biting his lip, "Please, Dameon, tell me the truth."  
"I didn't really want to get into the aftereffects of using your  
power. I thought, along with the bit about you being a vampyre, it  
would be too much of a shock for you, but if that is what you wish..."  
he stalled as if searching for the right words to say, "When a half-  
breed, such as yourself, forces themselves to summon their powers, it  
takes all their energy to complete the process. In order for the body  
to survive the first living thing the person touches will be sucked of  
their life force. That's why true vampyres drink blood. So when you  
touched Harry you took his life force to restore your own, but since  
you're not a full vampyre you weren't capable of taking it all... and in  
turn killing him. Unfortunately as long as you live this will be the  
result of each time you use your power, but the effects will slightly  
dim as your training progresses."  
I placed my hands over my face. This isn't fair. I've already been a  
murderer once, and I don't want to become one again. I didn't even  
have a choice. I can't deal with the guilt. I don't want to live that  
way any more. Death is better than killing my own friends.  
"Don't think that way..." He tried to place his arm around my shoulder,  
but I pushed him away.  
"Why not?! I hate living this way! I hate being afraid! I don't even  
have a choice of who I'm becoming... it's not fair!" Aries got to his  
feet glaring at me.  
"You foolish child! Do you think you're the only one with problems of  
this nature? You're so damn caught up in yourself...it's disgusting!  
Many have lost everything to the dark lord! I myself lost a daughter  
and wife and they were replaced by this scar which reminds me everyday  
of what I failed to protect!" He was now roaring savagely, his eyes  
glowing maliciously dwarfing my anguish.  
"Aries, peace. She is new to this burden. Her fears and pains, if I'm  
not mistaken, are equal to those you once had." Dameon had entered  
between both of us allowing a wave of serenity to overtake the  
tension. The wolf's head bowed shamefully and refused to meet Dameon's  
tranquil eyes. Dameon walked to me and laid his chilled hand on my  
cheek.  
"I know you can't stand to be chained by fear; you're a free spirit...  
and that's what I love about you, but you must fight through this, not  
just for your own safety... but your friends as well. All will be well  
little one... I swear that to you." Our gazes were interlocked for what  
seemed an eternity. Both pleading with the other, he for my trust and  
I for his compassion. And in some odd manner we both received what we  
required. Then he spoke, "Now you must return to the safety of  
Hogwarts walls. Aries..."  
"I... I don't want to go back. They think I'm a monster or something  
Just let me stay here with you. Please," I implored Dameon. He sighed  
tiredly.  
"People have always looked down on those different from them, but  
don't let that get to you. Tell Dumbledore. Both he and the other  
professors will understand. They care for the students like they were  
their own children, and I assure you as long as you remain within  
Hogwarts under their protection no true harm will come to you. And ...I  
suppose you may stay for tonight, but before the first light appears  
Aries will take you back. Do you understand?" he strictly instructed.  
I nodded smiling.  
I bedded down with Aries and Dameon on the furs. Although Dameon spoke  
of the dangers outside Hogwart's boundaries I had never felt as safe  
as I did now in his arms. Aries sat on the opposite side of the nest  
still nursing his anger. I found myself playing with Dameon's  
unbuttoned collar as I lay at his side. I watched his chest rise and  
fall with each of his breath he took. My hand worked down his neck  
till it met the deathly cold skin of his chest. His heart was  
fluttering rapidly against the cage of his ribs. I looked up into his  
eyes. The dim light of the embers danced playfully in the depths of  
his eyes.  
"Thank you for being with me," I murmured.  
"There is no where else I would rather be more."  
"What is it like to be you?"  
"What? Oh, a vampyre you mean. Well, it's kind of hard to describe.  
For one thing I can hear everything... almost to the point of driving  
someone to insanity. But after a while I got use to it. And then I can  
hear people's thoughts. That's more annoying than anything."  
"What about having to drink blood?" He grew taught with pain.  
"That is what I dread most of all every day of my existence. Some of  
my kind thinks it sport to hunt those weaker than ourselves. I can  
barely stand it. So when I must feed I find those near death who have  
given up their wish to live. To them death is a great gift. I guess I  
don't despise myself so much when I take from those people."  
"I didn't know you felt that way. Sorry I brought it up."  
"No, I should be more open with you on such subjects anyways," he  
quietly kissed my forehead, "Now you should try to sleep. Aries will  
be waking you up in a few hours to take you back." I snuggled closer  
to him and allowed myself to slip into a lethargic trance. 


	10. Out of the Darkness:Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
After what seemed years instead of hours a stiff jerk awoke me. I  
rolled on to my stomach to realize Dameon was gone. Aries sat beside  
me and was nudging firmly. I batted at him to get him to stop.  
"Alright enough! I'm awake," I sat up grumpily.  
"Well, it took long enough. You humans have no sense of time. It's  
about twenty minutes till dawn and we haven't even started on the  
journey back," Aries spoke perturbed.  
"Oh stuff it! I'm getting up." I paused to look about hoping to see  
Dameon sitting by the fire or another dark corner of the burrow.  
Aries must have sensed that I was searching for him because he  
automatically said, "Dameon had a few errands to complete. He said to  
tell you he would come for you in a week to begin your training."  
He bounded out of the hole ahead of me and gruffly grabbed my sleeve  
to help me up. I boarded his back just barely in time before he struck  
out into the misty woods. The ride was extremely jerky and I was  
almost flung off twice after he leapt over fallen logs. What a way to  
travel. It took a matter of minutes to return to the school's steps  
where Aries abruptly halted. I slid off and was starting to climb the  
flights of stairs when Aries called out to me.  
"Raven! In the time following you must decide on those you wish to  
trust. Be warned of you friends. I fear there mortal weaknesses will  
betray you... and as odd as it may seem, those most distant from you may  
be your biggest allies. Also, as you harness your abilities your  
thoughts towards others and yourself will change in ways unimaginable  
to you. Although these times will frighten the strongest of men do not  
run from that fate your self. Your destiny has been etched into the  
stars and will not change so there is no reason to fear it. If the  
stress does echo too agonizingly on you call upon Dameon or me. Where  
ever we are we will come to your aid, but do not give into the  
temptation of death." My faced blanched at the definition of my life  
to come. Aries stood silently before fading into the haze. My friends  
betray me? That's not possible. They wouldn't... at least I don't think...  
I trudged up the rest of the stairs and into the giant building. I  
arrived tiredly in the common room. I walked into the girl's  
dormitory. Hermione was asleep with several books littering her  
bedspread. Typical Hermione. She seemed so peaceful. How I wish I  
could be you Hermione. You know where you're going in life. That seems  
so hard for me. I grabbed my book bag and walked out on to the  
balcony. I could see a silver line accent the horizon. The sun will be  
up soon. I know I'm going to have to tell Dumbledore, but how? I took  
a lighter from the carrier and began to flick the cap on and off.  
Finally I got a cigarette out and lit up. The smoke curled off into  
the crisp morning air. The nicotine wasn't really addictive to me but  
extremely relaxing. Although I hadn't smoked in so long that it stung  
my lungs when I inhaled causing me to cough. I heard a muffled noise  
from inside the room that made me instinctually stiffen and strain to  
hear what was moving about. Silence.  
"I didn't know you smoked." The voice scared me so badly I almost fell  
off the railing I had been perched on.  
"Holy hell Hermione! Don't do that!" Hermione stood in the pending  
dawn with her hair extremely ruffled holding her night robe tightly  
around her shoulders.  
"That really isn't good for you."  
"Would you just stop bothering me!"  
"So you're in one of those moods again," Hermione said jokingly. I  
glared at her benevolence, "Anyways I just wanted to talk to you about  
yesterday..."  
"I can't... not now," I interrupted a bit more calm. Hermione looked  
hurt by my answer.  
She turned and ambled back towards her bed, but paused at the doorway,  
"We were all really worried when you didn't come home last night. I  
just wanted to let you know that." I stood alone the wind playfully  
tossing my hair. I'm sorry I have to act as if I don't trust you  
Hermione, but I'm afraid. I can't let anyone be too close to me. Not  
after today. Now that I know the destruction I can cause. I don't want  
to hurt you, and you may never know it but your kindness is greatly  
appreciated. 


	11. Out of the Darkness:Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
I had left the common room as soon as Hermione had gone back to bed. I  
walked the halls, a ghost to all of my surroundings. The real reason I  
had set out was to get to Dumbledore's office and explain my dilemma,  
but I procrastinated and ended up instead back in front of the  
entrance hall door. I could run back to Dameon right now. If I pleaded  
with him I'm sure he would let me stay with him. What am I saying?  
Dameon told me to stay here. I have to honor his wishes as he would  
mine. That's when I heard swift footsteps falling quickly on the hard  
stone. I backed behind a corner to watch the approaching individual.  
The moment he stepped into view I knew who it was. Snape. He stalked  
toward the door. He was wearing a silky midnight blue traveling cape.  
He made a move to open the door, but suddenly grabbed his wrist bent  
over in agony as if he had been gouged by a knife. What's wrong with  
him? If he's injured why doesn't he go to the hospital wing? As soon  
as the episode started he regained his composure slipped through the  
large wooden doors. This occurrence plagued my mind all the way to  
Dumbledore's headquarters. Snape hadn't been at several of our classes  
lately nor have I seen him in the Great Hall. What's going on with  
him?  
When I finally arrived the door to Dumbledore's quarters was open. I  
cautiously entered and looked about. The fire was out and the room was  
noticeably colder. Light streamed in through the three high windows  
accenting the room. The elegant phoenix was perched across the room  
from me. Its golden eyes followed my movement across the room. You  
look so much like Dumbledore; wizened with age and gentle in manor.  
How beautiful you are my companion. I took a place in one of the  
darker corners of the room waiting for Dumbledore's arrival. It was at  
least twenty minutes before I saw Dumbledore glide down the staircase  
towards his desk. His maroon robes swept the floor with a soft rustle.  
  
"Good morning, Raven," he said without looking up. I was speechless.  
"How did you know... I was here?" I stumbled over the words.  
"After being headmaster of a school for as long as I have you learn  
know when students are around. Especially after dealing with the  
Weasely twins," he chuckled to himself, "You came here for a reason.  
So, what can I do for you?"  
"The other day I couldn't tell you the truth. I wasn't prepared..."  
"I see." He leaned back in his chair.  
"And I guess I'm ready now." He nodded understandingly.  
"I'm glad to see you decided to tell me, but I must ask that you  
explain to all of the professors, not just myself."  
"That's fine, but I will need a favor from you as well?"  
"Yes?" he said placidly.  
"I want Harry, Ron, and Hermione to be at the meeting. They have been  
kind to me and deserve to know the truth," I looked at the ground  
tensely.  
"I will allow that. Besides they would probably find out anyways." I  
made a move to get up, but he raised his hand, "I will summon them.  
You stay here. And by the way Raven, next time, don't go off  
boundaries when I ask you." I grinned sheepishly suddenly realizing my  
clothes were washed in dirt from crawling into the den. I leaned back  
in the chair. I felt extremely tense. How am I going to tell them? I'm  
afraid of what their reaction will be. Hate? Fear? Or just plain  
loathing? The uncertainty plagued me for over an hour until I heard  
the heavy footsteps of the several teachers climbing the flights of  
stairs. I got up and backed into a dark corner. They filed in slowly.  
Most of the professors were still yawning from being suddenly roused  
from their sleep. Hermione, Harry, and Ron followed the crowd.  
"What are we meeting so early about? It's only 7 o'clock and breakfast  
isn't until 9:30 A.M." Ron started to complain.  
"Yes, I must apologize to all of you for this early awakening, but our  
new student has a confession she wishes to express to all of us,"  
Dumbledore explained evenly. Several of the people looked confusedly  
at one another.  
"It's Raven your talking about isn't it?" Hermione asked breathlessly.  
"Yes, Hermione, it is me." I stepped out of the shadows from behind  
her. She turned and met my gaze. I looked away uncomfortably. It's not  
that I didn't trust you with my identity, but I feared it was too  
dangerous to take such a chance... and despite what Dameon said I still  
think it is.  
"Now let's proceed so we can finish this business as quickly as  
possible," Dumbledore instructed while gesturing to a large table that  
had suddenly appeared in the center of the room. We all took our  
places as I looked about at the faces of my peers. McGonigoll was  
hurriedly talking to Flitwick who sat beside her. They glanced at me  
worriedly before continuing their conversation. Lupin was in a more  
somber mood. He inspected me. You have a predatorily glance professor,  
like a wild dog. You're searching for the unseen, but I assure you  
won't find it... especially in me. The one person that wasn't among the  
crowd was Snape. Where is he? My reflections were interrupted by  
Dumbledore.  
"Please precede Raven." Instead of answering, I merely rolled up my  
sleeve and displayed the crook-shape mark. There was suddenly tension  
that filled the room. Some went fearfully pale while others even  
shivered a little.  
"It's apparent you know what this is," I scoffed.  
"So she is a carrier?" breathed McGonigoll shakily. Dumbledore nodded  
sadly, "But how did this happen? Births of such nature are always  
recorded. How did she escape the ministry?"  
"I'm not positive Minerva, but I have an idea," Dumbledore answered,  
"Raven, I must ask you to answer truthfully to my questions. At the  
beginning of the year I spoke to you about your past. What is the  
first memory you can recall from your life?" My face twitched  
agitatedly at the question. I hated thinking of the future ahead of  
me, but even more I despised the thought of my past. I sighed heavily  
and looked up.  
"As you wish," I shrugged, "First thing I remember was this... this  
dazzling white light. When it subsided I felt empty and dull.  
Everything I had known a second ago disappeared. I didn't know who or  
where I was. Then every time I tried to think of what I had forgotten  
my head would begin to ache uncontrollably. I couldn't concentrate or  
think. And it's the worst I've ever felt... to feel vulnerable and  
stupid at the same moment. Then the cold came. I guess it must have  
been winter or something. It was raining. I wanted to get up to get  
out of the rain, but I... I couldn't move. It was like my legs were  
bound to the ground by invisible chains. There was someone else there  
as well. I kept screaming at it to help me, but it just stood there.  
Then all I could hear was it weeping, and finally, darkness." I closed  
my eyes trying to silence these memories.  
"Amazing," Flitwick spoke silently.  
"To whom?!" I hissed through clenched jaws.  
"I mean to say the vastness of the memory reduction preformed without  
permanent damage. Several enchantments of that sort have been  
preformed to erase all of someone's memories relating to there  
previous life, but all of them ended in the person being driven mad or  
reformed to an eternal state of juvenile behavior. Visible proof rests  
in St. Mungo's," Flitwick clarified briefly, "only a dark wizard could  
perform a feat of such immense power."  
"I believe I see where you're going with this Dumbledore. How could  
the ministry have discovered her if her identity had been wiped out  
completely? It was like she never even existed. So Raven might have  
been registered, but if she was reported dead her records would be  
erased from all the ministry's accounts," Lupin added.  
"Dumbledore if she is a true carrier do you know what this could  
mean?" McGonagoll shuddered.  
"Basically that Voldemort could take over my mortal body, kill  
everyone here, then make the world go to pot in a matter of minutes.  
Oh, but not before he releases all his little 'friends'," I laughed.  
"This isn't a joking matter, Raven," McGonagoll scolded fiercely.  
"Oh, hell professor I'm kidding, but I do know the consequences of  
this mark," my voice became sternly icy, "I am no fool so do not take  
me as one."  
"So what should we do?" McGonagoll asked nervously.  
"First we should alert the ministry," Dumbledore said firmly.  
Harry suddenly leapt to his feet, "The Ministry! They don't even  
believe that Voldemort's back! What could they do?"  
"If worse comes to worse and Raven is forced into an alliance with the  
dark lord then she would become a large threat to our world. If they  
are alerted now they may be able to help in the prevention of such an  
event," the Headmaster sighed. His crystalline eyes fell upon me  
sadly. You mean to say they would kill me.  
"Now tell them the rest Raven," Dumbledore insisted quietly.  
"What do you mean?" I looked at him confusedly.  
"The mark is not the only thing you've been hiding." How do you know  
this? I looked to him uncomfortably. What if I don't want to tell  
them? Damn it Dumbledore can't you let me have some privacy?  
"Hermione, about yesterday, uh, well..." I paused momentarily to collect  
my thoughts, "Basically... you see... oh heck! Alright, the reason I could  
protect you yesterday was because I'm a vampyre. I mean a partial  
vampyre... half a vampyre." Ron's jaw dropped, Hermione's eyes grew wide  
with shock, but Harry seemed to be the only one who remained calm.  
Even the teachers grew nervously silent, "Geez, it's not that bad!  
It's not like I've been biting people or sleeping in a coffin! I'll  
just act slightly "different" at times."  
"It's not that simple Raven," Dumbledore frowned gravely.  
"Now what?" I snapped sarcastically.  
"In becoming a vampyre a link to the dark lord is formed that can not  
be broken. He owns your soul. He can call to you to his side whenever  
he wishes. And what we worry about even more is the possibility of him  
taking hold of you mind," Dumbledore continued, "He can twist your  
reality and make you think your friends are enemies and even possibly  
provoke you into killing them."  
"I would never hurt them! If you think I'm that weak you're sorely  
mistaken! I can control myself just trust me!" I felt as though a  
dagger had pierced my heart. I would never hurt them. Never. I stood  
so swiftly that I knocked over the chair, my eye twitching in anger.  
Then I turned in disgust and strode towards the door with the sounds  
of the professors ordering me to come back into the room. To hell with  
them all! I stalked down the hallway. I turned the corner severely  
ramming into a curtain of black cloth. My eyes traveled up to meet  
Snape's empty eyes. For a moment he seemed as astonished as me, but  
then his face slid back into its normal contemptible grimness. This  
was probably the first time I could examine his face fully. It's true  
I had glanced at him frequently during lessons, but never this  
closely. In my opinion I'd describe him as a walking corpse especially  
with his sallow skin. Although he usually looked this "dead" anyways I  
noticed an odd sort of tiredness that seemed to prevail his features.  
His eyes were a dulled gray not the piercing icy black. Snape's hair  
might never have been, clean, but now it was extremely disheveled with  
streaks of mud tossed into several of his greasy locks. I also noticed  
bruises forming above his eye and over his cheek. His tremulous lips  
quivered out of anxiety. (Although you put on a heartless face I can  
clearly see you're personage is weak Severus.) He said nothing and  
silently pushed past me as if wanting to rid himself of this  
distressing confrontation. The hem of his sleeve brushed my hand  
leaving a weak residue. Looking down I found his blood staining the  
crevices of my hand. Upon this horrific discovery my eyes flitted to  
his receding figure and down to his left hand. A steady cascade of  
blood flowed from under his cloak and curled about his fingers before  
adding to the trail of crimson on the hallway floor.  
"Professor..." I began but he had disappeared into an adjacent classroom  
before slamming the door shut. (Where did you go this morning?  
Wherever it was it's apparent that you met trouble. Or were you  
expecting such a failure and still went freely into adversity's  
painful grasp? No matter, I will find out soon. You can't hide secrets  
that kill.) 


	12. Out of the Darkness:Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
The rest of the day I spent in the solitude of the dormitory and no one returned to the common room until late. In the quiet vicinity of the tower I had time to recount the day's events and do some inner thinking. I feel like such a coward. I'm running from a monster that has the power to destroy and then disappear within my better self like breath upon a glass. The monster is me, yet how can I win against it? It fears my ability to cut off its powerful grip to the outside world, and because of that this vampyrian fiend would willingly destroy me. I fear this fate, but most of all I am afraid of what it could do to those closest to me; Hermione, Ron, Harry... and Dameon. I would freely take my own life, I'm not afraid to die, if I knew they would be safe, but that can never be- all because Voldemort still exists. He's taken everything from me and made me fear my existence. For this he must die... and I swear it will be my hand that tears his beating heart from his wicked chest. I will not be forced into his servitude to be wielded as a mere weapon! This burden-this fear-it weighs so much, but I know you want me to stay strong Dameon... and for you only will I try.  
Just then I heard the door to the common room snap closed. I had been lying on my bed staring at the canopy. While trying to ignore the presence of the other person I focused my attention on the intricacies of the woven cloth. The threads are woven so tightly. A thread alone will break, but together they are invincible. For all my life I've been that single thread... and now I'm shredding and I too will break. Is this what you meant, Dameon? To try and trust them to become part of life's stronger tapestry? But they questioned my self-control, my pride and thus my honor. I'm so fed up with people telling me what I can or can't do! Why can't they all just shut up and back off?!!  
I didn't notice (either that or I didn't care) the sound of staunch rapid footsteps approaching the girl's dormitory.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione had burst into the room angrily. Oh, here we go.  
"Not everything's your business, Miss Granger," I mumbled offhandedly.  
"What?!" Now she's pissed.  
"Some things are best unsaid, especially when it's in the best interests of one's companions," I whispered in the same monotone voice, "It's as Dumbledore insinuated. I'm dangerous... to everyone. I just thought it would be easier if you didn't know who-what I was. So if I..." I choked on the words painfully, "if I did something... you wouldn't hesitate to kill me. Because I know that when a person knows another's weakness it is only human nature to stop to pity them before protecting their own life. And I don't want you to make that mistake." She stared at me horrified at what I was saying. I held up my hands to her, "These have been my weapons for at least eight long years and too often have they become drunk with other's blood. I will not allow your blood to become another stain upon these canvases. So don't get too close to me, Granger, since unlike you I wouldn't falter to kill again. And the thing is... my soul is so dark with sin that I wouldn't care." My lips curled into a malicious smile that could have even rivaled Snape's.  
"You've kkkkilled someone?" she visibly shuddered. I watched her eyes widen in fear-just like the people in my dreams. My world seems to have crumbled before my feat. First I'm given a fate of destruction and now... I loose you Hermione.  
"Many," I continued grinning cruelly, "And now, I don't wish to talk anymore," I left her sitting stunned and strode from the room to wander the ground.  
  
Hey scythe21 here. Thanks to everyone who's kept with the story so far! (That means you Anaili, Crazy-Lil-Nae-Nae, enb2004, deathgoddess017, and PowderedToast510!) Anyways I just wanted to say keep the suggestions/reviews coming and keep reading to discover the rest to Raven's story. Bye for now! 


	13. Out of the Darkness:Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
It was October 26th and two days since I had revealed my dark identity. Hermione had passed me several times in the hall. She would pause and look to me as if wanting to talk, but would then just shake her head sadly and walk away. I also no longer attended meals with the other Gryffindors, but arrived extremely early to sit alone in the morning twilight. It's so quiet, like my apartment back in London. I always hated that place, but I used to be able to pretend the biting loneliness didn't bother me. I was always working; I was always busy, but now... I laid my sketchbook on the table and flipped it open. As much as I had wanted to I never seemed to have time to draw anything from Hogwarts; not the noble structure or diverse people, instead there, staring me in the face were the faces of my slain victims. It was an odd habit I had acquired but it helped me deal with the guilt; a demented shrine of sorts where I recorded the face and name of each person I had slaughtered. Each time I was assigned an assaination mission I would follow my victim until I had meticulously sketched their face before carrying out my ultimatum from the Elitist. At present there were five of them. Three of them were mere paiges. It was somewhat a waste of my time and ammunition to deal with such worthless protégés of the gang leaders. They were easily wiped out, but the other two-now they were a challenge. First there was the Asian leader of the BlackJacks, Yukimara. She was a master with the sword not to mention she kept a hell of a lot of guards by her side. When she heard the Elitist had put a death warrant out on her head it was her mistake to actually challenge me to a duel. To think she could win against me; that's a laugh. I even played by her own rules by using a sword- and I still won. The last person I killed right before my dreams began had been my greatest adversary. She had been a mercenary that would hire herself out to the highest-bidding gang. A German by blood Yulna Valdrez had received her penname "Saccharine" from the way she preformed her jobs. With her devilish smile, sparkling topaz eyes, and corn silk-colored hair she became an irresistible beauty that made her the perfect weapon against all males. After seducing her prime target to bed she would drug them and wrap chains around their necks before drowning them at the docks. She rivaled both my intellect and strength so her murder was the hardest to undertake. Several of our best Ophiuchus and two of my partners died at her hand. But I made sure her last memories were of me pouring arsenic down her throat so as she slipped from this world she could see the face of the adversary that had finally conquered her. But what does any of that matter now? I'm here now, but I'm still alone. It would be so much easier if I could just forget everything... again. If I could just erase all of it-even their deaths; if only all these painful memories would just leave me. Why did I kill them anyways? Orders? Then from the depths of my mind a seething voice hissed, "No. You enjoyed seeing them die." I would never think that... "But you did," laughed the voice. A deep chill rustled through the room causing the candles to flicker and then extinguish with the heavy vibration from the cruel vestige radiating throughout the room. I was disillusioned- "You were bloodthirsty-and part of me even then," it mocked. At that comment I finally became aware of the dark identity that permeated through the room. Damn you Voldemort get out of my mind! I'm not yours to command yet! "Oh but how soon your will to thrive in the light has fled. The moment the brand seared your skin a contract with me was written... and your name was signed in the blood of innocents which you have and will murder. Now come to me for I am your rightful master!" I could feel his glittering snake eyes burn into my soul. At that point all ties with my sanity were severed. You will never own me! I will break all ties with you now and forever! In desperation I ripped my sleeve away from my cursed wrist revealing the brand. From my pocket I took the pewter lighter and flicked open the cap. After several agonizing tries a spark leapt forth awakening a flame that danced savagely before my face. I moved it closer to the scar; my hand shaking uncontrollably. Let it go away, just let this wretched mark disappear! I forced my eyes shut and rammed the fire against my skin. The pain ripped me apart. I screamed in the silence of the hall; with no one to hear, no one to care. Below the charred remains of skin my blood boiled and writhed, and although repulsive boils bubbled to the surface the mark of Escryed remained untouched. My depression deepened with this discovery. I lay my head on the table sobbing bitterly. All the time Voldemort's shrill laugh echoing through my mind. This has to be a nightmare... it has to be. "Quite the contrary, this is my perfect reality. Your pain simply feeds my lust to own you," he breathed into my ear. Shut up! Leave me in peace! The laughter slowly dwindled till I was alone once more. It took me several minutes before I gained enough energy to gather up what remained of my shredded emotions and grope my way through the dim halls and back up to the common room. 


	14. Out of the Darkness: Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
By the time I stumbled through the doorway I was dizzy with the throbbing of my arm. What's wrong with me? Pain used to not affect me this way. And now-now it makes me so weak. Is this what it means to be a true human- someone that actually has emotions? I crumpled into an armchair. Then everything; my thoughts and my fears drained from my mind as I drifted into an unsettling sleep. A twinge of pain from my wrist caused me to twitch awake. My sight was slightly blurred in the first moments of waking. I pushed a few strands of stray hair from my eyes and exhaled heavily, re-living all the terrorizing events from earlier that morning. Upon the floor in front of me was a figure hunched over scrutinizing a piece of parchment. I sleepily tried to focus, but the room kept slipping in and out of view. The person glanced up at me. From what I could make out it was a girl, but my attention was abruptly averted by the increasing sting from my self-inflicted burn. Wait, I know that face-Hermione... I leaned forward making sure not to disturb my wrist, and looked down to see what interested her so much. My book... the sketches... She mustn't see them! She mustn't know what I've done! "What are you doing?!!" I had pushed myself up from the chair despite the burn's objection. Anger's acidic clutch ate away at my heart as I took out all my frustration on her from the past few days. "How could you?! These are my things! You have no right!" "I'm sorry." She bowed her head submissively trying to show regret, but my fit of rage could not be stopped. I tore the notebook from her hands. "Is this what you wanted to see?!" I shoved the notebook into her face, "Yes Hermione, these are my sins! I've carried them for all my life!" "Please listen Raven, I didn't mean any harm," Hermione was frantic to try to calm me down. I took the notebook and flung it into the fireplace. It began to smolder, their faces graying before breaking into brilliant light and disintegrating into darkness. Hermione turned from me determinedly and scrambled to drag the notebook's remains from the ashes. She bent over consumed with putting out the flames. With my darkest secrets exposed I felt naked, vulnerable. This can't be happening... I fell to my knees; running my hands through my hair pulling at its roots and rocking nervously backward and forth. "They were always there, staring at me. And now I've burnt them till not even their souls remain yet I still see them!" I rambled insanely. Hermione turned to find me shaking. She lightly shook my shoulder, but I continued staring straight ahead into what seemed an endless void of desolation. I was cut off from everyone, in a field full of ashes where hope was a deadened truth. "They're still there even now. And it was I who killed them. I enjoyed it. I loved to see their blood flow over the pavement and watch them plead for mercy. I was a god, who could take or give life-it was my choice. Now for the first time I feel their despair and I can not bare it," my voice fluttered, "Don't you see? I am the coward! I even tried to blame my faults on Voldemort's evil when it was my own darkness that killed them! I am a monster. I'm only hiding behind a human mask." "You're making no sense. Try to relax, you're just overly upset," Hermione tried to sound calm, but she was visibly upset. Trying to be reassuring she took my quivering hands into her own softly sculpted ones. Her face contorted at the sight of the burn yet struggled to continue evenly, "No you're not. You've saved Harry and my lives. How much of a monster can you be if you did all that?" With a mother's gentleness she helped me to the couch where I lay morbidly. "I just want to die; to make this all go away. This torment and confusion... Can't you even comprehend the excess of what I've done? And to think-I don't even have any tears left to cry for the humanity I lost... so many years ago." "Never think that way. Even when things seem at their worst we still have the gift of our lives... you should never waist it because you started to doubt yourself. And besides I wouldn't let you." Under the circumstances I was a bird crippled and featherless; unable to break free of its grounded cage. But Hermione's sheer innocence served as a temporary shelter that protected me from the demons of my past. She smoothly turned over my arm to examine the burn.  
"Why did you do this to yourself?" I rolled over to look at her.  
"I don't know," I spoke blandly.  
"Well I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey to heal this."  
I ignored her and continued, "He was there this morning."  
"Who?"  
"Voldemort." She practically spazzed at the sound of his name, "He was here in Hogwarts?! We have to go warn Dumbledore!"  
"No, not in Hogwarts." I was getting quite perturbed at her neurotic tendency to get upset over the slightest mention of his name, "In my mind... I guess. But I don't want you telling anyone."  
"Not even Dumbledore?"  
"Especially not him. He already thinks of me as a possible risk to the school's safety. I don't want his presumptions augmented into something more twisted. And I warn you Granger, you speak a word of this and I will..."  
"You'll what? You know I'm a better dueler than you (Uh-huh. I beg to differ.)," she smirked humorously, "Oh and by the way, stop calling me by my last name-you sound like Snape the way you say it."  
"Fine, but you won't..."  
"I promise, but I don't think that's the right thing to do."  
"Being right has nothing to do with my privacy." She gave me a gravely disapproving look, but I glared straight back.  
"Alright, let's go down we're going to be late to classes." 


	15. Out of the Darkness: An Enemy Arrises

**Chapter 15**

The rest of the day went by as a blur. I felt like a shadow just sliding through the world of mortals. Reaching, grasping to find something to stop me from falling of the face of the world. But I found only a measure of hatred, of contempt, of embarrassment. _How could I have seemed so weak to Hermione? Damn it... _My strength _had_ seemed to be the only thing I had left, and now Voldemort had exploited it with the weakness of my past. It angered me beyond any point of understanding...and I couldn't even face, forget even find, my flagrant enemy.

Each class I attended seemed to wear more on my torn nerves. The slightest noises-the scribbling of a quill or the droning voice of a professor-all of them became overwhelmingly annoying. Everything seemed amplified, and at times my mind, dulled with the tumultuous roar, would manifest imaginary voices. They mocked my humiliating flaws and failure to conquer my tormentor. This just added to my self-loathing.

I was never one known to restrain my temper easily and now I could feel the pent up anger burning behind be breast bone. Slowly seeping through my veins, and etching into the lines of my face. And soon...my rage would peel away my thin film of civility and turn upon the first thing that crept into range of my boorish tongue.

To make matters more stressful I caught Hermione scrutinizing me during class. I knew she was worried about the way I had broken down that morning, but all the pain I had revealed earlier had withdrawn itself back into my cold ruthless casing of sin that masked that heart of mine—the unfeeling heart of an Immortal. Now I had regained my insensitive composure. Yet for all of my cruelty that Hermione was aware of now, she showed neither hate nor fear for me—and for expressions I had never felt her tactics struck me as confusing.

Just as when she saw me wince from the burn I'd seared into my own flesh. She would reach out a hand in an attempt to touch my shoulder; alerting me once more of her supportive presence. _Whatever type of motherly crap you're trying to pull with me... I'd rather you'd just stop._ In turn, I shied away from her hand, and the few times she'd manage to touch me I'd flinch violently. _I don't need your pity Hermione, I've survived on my own up until now. I don't want your emotional crutch..._ Despite my frosty reactions, I just couldn't deter her from showing me friendship. _How can you show such clemency? What do you see in humanity that entices you to be filled with such compassion, especially to something as loathsome as myself. _I could never understand how a girl so intelligent could be so thick when it came to reading the obvious repulsive hints I was showing

Finally on top of everything we had potions at the end of the day-and we were paired with the school dunces...Slytherins. By this point I was tired and my wrist was in a good deal of pain. I rolled my eyes as I walked down the dank stairs and towards the potions classroom, feeling the air grow a deep deal cooler. Who am I kidding?! I had been tormented the entire day and was itching to break a few necks. Not to mention I was having a terrible time concealing my agitation. When I entered the room I felt the delicate state of tension between the two houses. Automatically I sensed the perfect situation for me to vent...not to mention have a little fun.

Now as for the class itself...well, Snape was in a rather vindictive mood, of course I can't really say that was anything new. He flew through the door allowing it to slam against the wall with a loud bang. Our professor swooped down on all of us like a great sneering dragon determined to crush any hope of succeeding in his class. Supposedly we were creating some form of an antidote to some type of poison that I had never heard of, that I would probably never come in contact with, and couldn't even pronounce; much less able to recognize the difference in its effects from any other poison. In layman's terms...I was bored out of my mind and didn't give a damn about that lesson. At the prospect of slicing and stirring, the incessant repetition of movement, and the exact precision needed for two hours straight made my frustration prickle. Hermione automatically realized my disgruntled mood and gave me a small grin to try and ease over my rising anger. I scowled angrily back making her sigh and shake her head. That's about when Snape began pairing us up—and when the problems began.

"Granger you are with Crabbe," Snape hissed silkily, "Malfoy...with," then his eyes lit up cruelly, "Potter." Next his gaze flitted over to me, "You--go with Longbottom, and see if for you can keep that boy from destroying the entire bloody room this time. But don't expect too much of him...his kind never could keep their 'wits' about themselves." I could hear Malfoy sniggering and Snape just turned on his heel ignoring the vindictive actions of his Slytherin students. _So you think your Slytherins are above all others? That they can make others suffer without reprimand? I beg to differ..._ In the back of the room poor Neville sat fidgeting nervously while his ears turned a vibrant shade of scarlet. _You Slytherin trash...let's see how you deal with humiliation. Looks like class will be interesting after all. First Malfoy...I never liked that little brat. _As I walked over to join Neville I held my wand down to my side tilting it slightly towards the legs of Draco's chair. _Surely a Slytherin would love to be personally introduced to their house emblem?_

"Morphos serpiente," I whispered underneath my breath. The bench Malfoy had been sitting on suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a coiling fathom of snakes. Considering the bench had vanished Draco fell backwards on to the floor in the middle of the hissing helix of bristling serpents. Malfoy began to whimper as the reptiles slithered across his outstretched legs. The students in the near vicinity yelped helplessly before climbing on top of their desks. All of the Gryffindors broke into raucous laughter. I meanwhile had receded to my seat in the back next to an obviously shaken Neville. He stole a glance at me and I let a twisted grin yank at the corners of my mouth. Snape strode forward and with a perturbed flick of his wand, returned the bench to its original form.

"Get up! They were harmless transfigurations!" He wrenched Draco from the floor forcefully and spun about to glare at his students. "Who did this?" came the professor's demeaning snarl. The sudden eruption of giggles was strangled while a treacherous silence radiated throughout the now terrified group of students

"If I do not receive an answer this instant it will be detention for all Gryffindor sixth years until the perpetrator comes forward and an additional 80 points from your house." He slipped through the rows of desks. I watched his stolid onyx eyes flitting from one student to the next.

"And to think...this punishment could be avoided if one of your Gryffindor comrades decided to act the part of the "courageous" lion which serves as the mascot to your house. But of course, it is widely known the only time Gryffindors actually use their noble characteristics is to perform some foolhardy prank." The word "prank" came out as a low malicious hiss. And if it wasn't my imagination I was almost sure Snape's eyes were completely locked on Harry during the entire delivery of his speech. _Wonder what's the story behind that little feud? _

In front of me I heard Ron grumble, "That punishment isn't fair! He's just can't stand someone of his own house looking like an ass—the damn bloody git!"

"Is there something you have to say Mr. Weasley?" Making no sound, Snape had glided to stand beside Ron and was now leaning upon the desk his jaw muscles tense with apparent ferocity. Ron looked up quivering meekly.

"N-no, nothing sir... I-I," Ron began but eventually trailed off petrified.

"Are you sure Mr. Weasley? Because I believe your sudden inability to answer a simple question, certainly suggests that you are... or know of the guilty party. Of course this wouldn't come as a surprise to any of us considering the influences from your vagabond brothers." I watched Ron's hand curl into a fist that was so tight it exposed his white knuckles. Now his face boiled red, his teeth were gritted in passionate resolution prepared to defend his family's honor. In return, Snape's lips twitched; the thin line that made up his mouth was curled upward at the parts in a wicked smirk of triumph. _That's enough! _I stood up abruptly, making my body language exude chaste contempt for the man before me.

"For once, would you take your impudent comments and shove them up your ass!?!" I smiled sarcastically at Snape whose pale skeletal face was caught in a moment of unspeakable shock at my sudden outburst. But he soon stifled this emotion before turning upon me instead.

"May I advise that you bite your tongue, young Gryffindor, or you will find yourself in more trouble than you can envision," his growled almost inaudibly. Instead I continued acting unfazed by his threat.

"First off, I'm not a child so you can yank that thought right out of your mind! And secondly, may I advise that you stop harassing your students...especially one who's innocent of the crime you dare charge him with." I made sure my voice held strong with purpose with just a tinge of cruel spite. From across the room I saw Hermione's eyes grow fearfully large while she mouthed the words, "what are you doing?!" But I pretended to ignore her gesture.

"How dare you..." he rasped through gritted teeth.

"I can, and I will. Know why? Because Ron wasn't the one who screwed over your little class pet...I did." My blithe disdain turned to a clawing snarl, "Now don't you feel the part of the fool, Snape?"

"By what authorization have you to tell me how to instruct my class?" His nostrils flared, and his eyes turned to flaming coals. In the few seconds he had covered the small gap between us and was now standing before me, ebony eyes flashing threateningly.

"Instruct?!" I scoffed, "Your form of disciplinary instruction would be worthy of the Nazi regime. But in the classroom I'd call it abuse." A teasing smile cursed his indignant efforts to quiet my incisive rebuttals.

"Sit down!" Snape's eyes were now glittering slender slits and combined with the angular shape of his face he looked more like a serpent ready to strike.

I knew I had control of the situation, and this man craved power so in losing it must truly be a killing blow. This satisfied my lust for battle at present, so I idly slid into my seat. His striking glare followed my subtle movement.

"You," his thin ghostly finger, shaking faintly, pointed directly towards me, "stay after class."

He lingered just a minute more before stalking back to the front of the class. His temper deserved a certain amount of respect that I wasn't willing to give, but everyone else sure complied.

Time crept past with no thought to our class's tense predicament. All throughout class Snape's gaze seemed to constantly fall upon Neville and myself. At times I could hear my partner begin to choke back mournful sobs. I knew the last thing Neville wanted to be was thrown into the midst an argument—especially when attaining the wrath of one, Severus Snape. But seriously, that boy had to grow a backbone one day.

After my little "assault" on Severus's pride Neville and I had set to the job of creating the potion. Unfortunately the next second I received an utterly confused glance from Neville that threatened failure, a sensation I was not prepared to accept. So in the spurt of a second I decided to take on the whole process to complete by myself, shoving him aside so that I may have full advantage of the workbench. Although my mind, still seething, had wavered from the actual task at hand, I didn't realize how easily my hands seemed to be working through the motions of the labor. I barely glanced towards the instructions scribbled upon the board...I realized I didn't need them. I started to feel a prickling of electricity surging under my skin up my fingertips cracking through my spine and up to my skull. It blazed in the depths of my eye sockets and sparked over my brain and then a click, a hatchet clawed through the door of my memory and seeping through the cracks flowed information of a long forgotten past. My heartbeat quickened, sweat dripped from my brow as an intense fear coiled about my stomach. Something was wrong with this sensation... then they began.

Slight voices, echoing through the waters of my mind. No, not voices, screams—quiet at first but growing in intensity with every waiting second I toiled. This dreaded consciousness was the same from my dreams. The horrible realization came over me that I was being strangled by that which I thought I had left in the muggle world. _No not now...what are these voices?! Why can't they just leave me be? _The electric tingling had turned into harsh jabs of pain ripping through my muscles. The sensitive cruelty of my skin made the action of ripping out my hair seem less painful. No matter the intensity of the burn I wouldn't allow the smallest whisper of a shriek to escape my lips drawn thin and dry, but after a few minutes of this agony I felt compelled to cease my work in hope that the dreadful hallucinatory voices would dissolve back into whatever abyss they crept out from. _I have to stop—this is too much! I can't stand it any longer! _But by some wicked twist to my condition, my hands couldn't stop working, or rather wouldn't, but clutched the scalpel tighter making the cuts more vicious. It was a continuing electric storm rotating wildly, and I was lost in its devious eye. Through my sleeve I felt the brand of Escryed ripple, like snakes coiling tighter about the bone. From the center of this muscle spasm inched a severe cold beginning to course through my veins, freezing my tendons in comatose stringency. It moved like a toxic poison traveling so gradually I barely realized my arms becoming rigid, shaking under the intensity of the stress. And suddenly the catatonic force took hold of my hand stealing my movement away from my senses. The knife tumbled from my hand striking the desk with a metallic clash and taking several seconds to balance on the edge before smashing to the floor—the sound jolted my mind instantaneously-- the vision of shrieks ceased to exist.

Shaken from my hellish revelation I looked to the fierce work I had been producing. The liquid simmered merrily in the copper cauldron emitting a silvery mist. I looked about me to my classmates who were still striving endlessly to complete the potion...even Hermione hadn't finished this soon. This struck me as completely abnormal. _I've never been capable in this class...how'd I...do that?_

Neville had good-naturedly ventured to retrieve the dropped tool. When he retook his seat he looked at my handiwork quite bewildered, "That was amazing. You finished so fast! How did you learn to do this? I mean, no offense, but just the other day you were well, almost as bad off as I was, but now..." I blinked several times, cracking my knuckles. I was technically as flustered as he was, but didn't take to showing such embarrassing emotions as easily as others. Finally I decided on a haughty answer to hide my unease and distaste for the situation.

"My hands have always been adept for such circumstances I just chose not to show my talent," I shrugged, frowning internally.

Then I realized a dull ache coming from my hands and I looked to my callused skin now burnt in several small patches. I mentally chastised myself. _How much of an idiot can you be! You worked without wearing gloves. _But I also found it odd that I had not felt a thing when I had initially been burnt. _A burn..._ My mind rolled over the word...then another thought resurfaced from my memory. _What was that feeling emanating from my wrist? _I slowly un-wrapped the bandage from my marred wrist to inspect the condition of the injury inflicted that morning.

When the cloth was completely removed I was struck with an unusual sight. The skin had melted together over the blackened mass of puss pulling the infection below the surface, equalizing the pain and dispersing the repulsive sight. All that remained was a slightly discolored patch surrounding the brand. My breath caught in my chest. _Is this what Dameon talked about? Vampyrian power...to regenerate the body...the power of immortality..._ I ran a finger over its unmarred silky surface mesmerized by the healed area.

"Oh your hands," Neville softly indicated, "that must hurt terribly. If I would have helped you a little more maybe this wouldn't have happened." I looked into his nervously attentive gaze. He was biting his lip pitifully and looked as if he was trying desperately to think of the right words needed to apologize. I quickly stopped him mid-thought.

"It's nothing really, don't make such a fuss," I halfway smiled and managed to shove my hands into the folds of my robes, "a few scratches never hurt anyone, besides isn't suppose to add character or something?" The boys humble nature somewhat endeared me towards him, but on the same note I still wanted to rectify his fear of our heartless professor with a bit of, uh, constructive criticism. Keeping my voice low as possible I began speaking in a tone that I hoped would come across to him as amiable. "Why do you take that shit from him?"

His pupils dilated fearfully, "I, ur...it's just that he," his cheeks burned with embarrassment, "he frightens me, a little."

"He's just a man, Neville. He breathes and bleeds like the rest of us, despite the rumors that he's nosferatu. You have nothing to fear from him."

"Except expulsion," he gulped.

"Great, you're starting to sound as bad as Hermione. Listen, I've been out in the real world and I've dealt with his sort before. It's just a front he's putting on, an act, a hoax, a charade of the vilest type. Once you tear down the outer wall there's nothing left but a man. Just a man, that pain can be inflicted upon just as easily, and it would affect him just as severely as yourself...if not more so. You see he's used to people falling into his game, but when there's no one left to fool then his "powers of influence" dissipate and he's left alone in a world that despises him. And in that world he is defenseless to the voice of his psyche—and that little voice is screaming one word... fear."

"Snape, afraid? I don't think those words can even be used in the same sentence," he shuddered.

"You just did," I hissed perturbed.

"Oh yeah," he blushed, scratching the back his head shyly. I reached out and grasped his shoulder firmly.

"Trust me, there are worst things than men for you to be frightened of in this world. I have seen an array of nightmares, and compared to them, old Snape there looks like a cuddly stuffed animal," my eyes bore into his soul, "Just do one little thing for me. Then next time he starts in on you, tell him to..." For a moment I paused trying to think of suitable terminology to use with suck a sheltered kid as Neville, "Just tell him to—'back off', alright?"

"I can try... I guess," he whispered. I nodded, showing my approval of his hesitant agreement. I folded my arms upon the desk and rested my head in its cradle. I had never surmised how tired I really was until I laid down my work to rest. I felt my mind grow hazy with sleep and was extremely close to being lulled to sleep by the soft popping of the potions when I heard the classroom jump to life with dismissal.

But I remained faithfully seated while my fellow classmates slowly filed out. I had remained facing forward listening for the harsh storm of insults to fly from my instructor's throat, but none came. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat, not because I was anxious at the prospect of being punished, but because I wished for the battle of wits to begin so I could once again lure my professor into wrath. Then I realized the delay. Hermione was lingering by the doorway looking wistfully towards my seat like a mother watching her child tempt fate by walking on the edge of a chasm. _Crap Hermione! It's not like I'm headed to the guillotine!_

"Ms. Granger, out!" came the staunch directive from the head of the class. For once I was glad of his incisive orders. Having Hermione always hovering over my like I was an invalid was quite nerve-racking to say the least. _After all, I have always been able to take care of my enemies without putting forth practically any effort, if I say so myself. _

My gaze traveled to Snape's desk where his form sat motionless. His face, an enigma of shadows draped on either side by his usual greasy deluge of ebony locks. From his dark abode a monotone voice rasped throughout the empty room.

"Approach..."


End file.
